The Ancient Claymore
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself. Multicross
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
A/N: A ClaymoreXMulticross featuring characters from Naruto, and Inuyasha any other anime's I want to cross I'll put up when I have an idea.**

**Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself.**

* * *

**_The man looked up and saw a bird,  
The bird looked at him then said,  
"Little man, little man despair awaits you,"  
and with that the man fell dead_**

**_By Soul Teller_**

**Chapter 1  
The Claymore**

In a small forest that held sanctuary to bandits and caravaner's alike a monstrous creature, with yellow slitted, and fangs roared as it charged at a lightly armored warrior. That roar would be it's last breath as within the blink of an eye the warrior was behind the creature an enormous sword raised high. The creature's head fell and from the stump of whatever neck it had purple blood gushed forward. The warrior flicked the sword to the side sending the blood splattering against the forest floor. In the brief light of the moon the warrior was revealed to be a woman, with pale skin, and pale blond hair. When she turned her eye's were a slitted yellow.

In a small village people were gathering in the center of town. For, in the center, a small boy lay there blood splattered on the spot where he lay.

"It's the 6th one already..." A villager said.

"Dammit... The last one was only 3 day's ago!"

"What are we going to do? If this goes on, we will..." there was silence at this statement then a man turned to another.

"A monster must be in this village," he said the other nodded.

"It's going going to be disastrous if we don't do something," the other said agreeing. With that said they all went to the village leaders house in order to address this problematic situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Village leader! It's the 6th victim! What do we do!?" A man shouted, others began shouting their concerns and anger.

"Do we just sit here and wait to become the monsters dinner!?"

"We definitely can't let them hide among humans and eat us all alive!" A man slammed down his hand on the leaders desk. The man in question was tall with a youthful and fierce face. His eye's burned with a type of prideful passion.

"That's why we have to think of something!" He shouted. "If those monsters transform so they resemble humans, there is no way we can tell them apart with the naked eye! Or are we just going to pick out all the suspicious looking guys!?" It was then at this moment the village leader, a balding old man, decided to speak.

"Calm down, Zaki." he said, the man known as Zaki turned to look at the village leader. The village leader placed two fingers on a slip of paper on his desk drawing the attention of the crowd onto it, most were looking confused. "A letter received a few days ago," he said as if that explained what the paper was. "One will most likely be come to our village..." he said. This was received with confusion and suspicion. Sensing this he looked at them all his eye's grave and serious and spoke one word.

"**Claymore**" The effect was instantaneous the room was filled with cries of mild alarm and silence.

"Claymore...?"

"Rea...Really?"

"Help from those guys..." It was quite clear from their words that the Claymores were well-known but not loved.

"It can't be helped," the village leader said, "the truth is the truth, only they can distinguish a human from a monster." he said. It was quite evident that he didn't like the Claymores anymore than these people did. It was then that Zaki stood forward.

"But village leader... I..." he began.

"Even if you object. We'll have to take out a large sum of money... if this keeps up, it's going to endanger the lives of the people in this village." He said, looking up at Zaki. "The number of people living in fear here is rising it's best that we take action now." With that statement the meeting with the elder village leader was over. As everyone left they began to speak of times they had seen these beings known as Claymores. Zaki walked out as well a troubled look on his face.

"Nii-chan," Zaki turned to the voice, a boy who looked more a less a much smaller and younger of himself with a faint scar over his left was speaking to him. Next to the boy was an orange furred fox with an unusual gold tip instead of the usual black, it was sitting on it's rear end and was observing Zaki with piercing blue eye's. "The Claymore you talk about... What is it?" the boy asked. The fox cocked it's head to the side looking at Zaki, and opened it's mouth panting slightly like a dog.

"Raki... so you've heard..." Zaki said to the boy, Raki was Zaki's little brother. Raki looked puzzled then he brightened.

"Oh, it's just a coincidence, I was just outside the window." he said brightly. Zaki who was beginning to walk away stopped and turned to look at his younger brother.

"You didn't purposely stay outside the window to listen, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the truth! I was playing behind the leader's house when I heard, everyone was too loud." He said, the fox gave a yelp as if to confirm this story. "Let's not talk about that, this Claymore you were talking about, are they the guys that are going to take care of this monster?" Raki asked. Zaki snorted slightly, when Raki became interested in something it was practically impossible to stop him from finding out. Sighing he beckoned Raki to walk with him, when Raki was walking with him he began to explain what he knew.

"That's right, Claymore is an organization to protect humans from monsters, and also the name given to the people from that place... They are contracted to kill monsters and make money this way as a living. They are the only humans in this world that can deal with monsters." He finished.

"Whoa... They are so cool!" Raki said admiration in his voice. The fox sneezed as he said this however neither the two humans paid any mind.

"No..." Zaki said suddenly, "People are cautious when dealing with them..." Raki blinked at him looking confused. "Those guys..." Zaki said, clenching his fist. "They mix the monsters' blood and flesh into their own bodies, becoming half-man and half-monster. That is the only reason why they can take on monsters.

"What?" Raki said aghast, the fox gave an angry yip as it nearly collided with Raki's leg. "H... How is that?" he asked stunned.

"I've also heard, that after countless experiments, only women can become half-man and half-monster, all the male experiments lost their lives." Raki gaped at what his brother was telling him. "They all possess silver eye's that can distinguish nearby monsters, it is said that when they are about to kill a monster, their eyes will sparkle a beast-like silver color... much like Naruto..." Zaki said pointing to the fox which was currently looking up at them. "Because of this, they are called 'Silver-eyed Witches,' 'Silver-eyed Killers,' and names like that" Zaki said. Raki still gaped at him in awe of the information he just recieved. Then they heard it.

"They're here!"

"Claymore!!

"Silver-eyed Witches!" Raki hearing this ran after them to see this warrior the fox following as well while Zaki called out for them. Standing in front of the entrance, a small cape billowing against the wind was... A Claymore. She had short pale blond hair, and eye's of light silver. Her beauty was incomparable, had she been an ordinary woman many men would've fallen for her. However none were enticed by her beauty, none... except for Raki. Whispers were flying all over the place.

"Is this really all right?"

"She is half-monster..."

"The lead had to call such beings here..." Even with these words Raki still was entranced by her.

"Can't be helped only monsters can find and fight monsters..." a villager said. The Claymore stepped forward and looked at the man speaking to his companion. Silence, then everybody parted, she stepped forward not even glancing back. When she was out of ear shot a villager grabbed the man who was speaking and shook him slightly.

"Id-Idiot! Don't you understand if you make her angry! She'll bring her wrath down on us and kill us all." However Raki continued to stare at the back of the Claymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Claymore was currently inside the village leaders home.

"Please... could you hold on a sec..." the village leader said the Claymore, however, didn't respond. "Ahh... yes immediately," He turned to a woman that was passing by, probably his wife or daughter due to her rather youthful appearance. "Hey, you there..." he said the woman turned.

"Ah yes...?" she questioned then saw the Claymore, and retreated to a open door. When she reappeared it was with a bag the clinked and jingled. The village leader took the bag and rested on his desk.

"This... this is the contract fee, it's all in here... Please count..."

"No need." The Claymore stated in a soft tone**(1)**.

"Huh?"

"If the mission is complete, then a collector will come for the money if that time comes, give it to him. If I fail and die... You won't need to pay." She stated flatly.

"Ah... Yes... is... is that so..." Her bluntness and lack of emotion was obviously unnerving the man but he did not falter. "Then... How soon can you do it? Can you start right away?" He asked standing now as if to regain any face he had lost.

"The target is set, but if it's experienced and can control the release of it's powers, then it's going to be more difficult to find." She then turned, and looked back. "But don't worry, I will find it sooner or later, either my dead body or the monsters will be lying on the ground." And with that said she left. As soon as the door was closed the village leader's legs buckled and he sunk to the ground.

"Leader!" The woman cried and rushed to his side. The village leader let out a sigh.

"My life just got shorter" He said his body shaking.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked.

"It's worse than I thought. I originally thought she would be more human..." He said. "I can feel that she is closer to a monster." He said staring at where the Claymore had been, the memory now burned into his skull for all eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Claymore stepped into the center of town. When the villagers saw her they instantly retreated into their homes. She had expected this, her people were not loved nor did they wish to be loved. She in particular didn't care for love for inside her burned a desire. Her eye's burned gold became beast-like as she pulled out her large sword whipping around and holding the sword inches away from a boy's face.

"Whoa... Wha.." was the most he could get from being startled so suddenly. "Wha... what are you doing? I wasn't going to do anything! Just to follow you for a while." It was then that a low growling sound emerged from the boy's foot. She looked to see a fox looking at her it's teeth bared. "Ah Naruto! Calm down!" the boy said reaching down to the fox. It looked at the boy with it's blue eye's then slowly hesitantly it relaxed but it didn't stop glaring at her. She didn't know why but she felt slightly unnerved by those eye's. However she stuck her sword back into it's slot and turned and began to walk forward. To her surprise the boy followed and the fox followed as well. "Nee... Nee-chan!! Onee-chan is one of those from Claymore right?" She might as well entertain the boy.

"No,"

"Huh?"

"Our Organization doesn't have a name that's just what people call us on their own." She stated.

"Ah... Really..." he said he the placed his hands behind his head and smiled. "I really got scared, but you look like a normal girl, and I thought you were going to be uglier, or even scarier." he said. This was by far a first for her.

"You're not afraid of me?" she asked. The boy looked at her confused.

"Hmm? What's there to be afraid of? You're just another normal Onee-chan no, actually compared to the girls here, I think your prettier than them." he said blushing slightly. She observed him quietly then continued her path. "Ah! Nee... Nee-chan wait a sec." And the boy with fox in tow ran after girl.

Soon the lightly armored warrior came to a slightly more rougher part of town. She continued to walk but the boy had caught up with her. "Where are you going that's the village exit!" The boy said, the warrior stopped walked, then turned and looked at the boy.

"The villages boundary is that small?" The boy nodded then shifted slightly to the side.

"Hmm, beyond there is the coal mines." he said. The claymore turned her head to look at the path. Then in a movement that was faster than the human eye could perceive, she had stabbed her large sword into the ground, and sat against it. This movement was so fast that it startled the boy.

"I need to rest... I've been traveling nonstop for the past 3 days." the boy looked at her, then he shifted his head from side to side as if he was searching for something. He walked off, the warrior watched him then closed her eye's, she opened her eye's when she heard a yip and something being stuck in the dirt. The boy was now sitting against a wooden stick looking quite pleased with himself as if he had defeated a monster himself. The fox however was looking at the boy with a look of displeasure. The warrior could watch this boy confused by his interest in her.

"Why... are you so interested in me?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was asking a stupid question.

"That's because Onee-chan is a Claymore," The warrior would've given a frustrated growl if she wasn't trained to ignore her emotions instead she chose to respond calmly.

"I already told you, that's a name you gave us." she said.

"Oh is that so?" he shrugged his shoulders. The fox walked over to the boy and rested it's head on the boy's lap. He looked at it then he began to stroke it's head it made a type of cooing sound and closed it's eye's. "Well as long as Onee-chan slays the monster, if thats so then you will be the one able to fulfill my wish." The warrior took note of this statement. The boy looked at the fox as if he was lost in thought. "In this village the first one to be killed by the monster were my parents," the warrior watched him silently. "At that time, I was right there, but I couldn't do anything... when I woke up all that was left was my blood soaked body and my brother," He clenched his teeth and held up a clenched fist. "If only I had some power, then I could have taken care of my parents killer... but... That's why Onee-chan has become the person to avenge them in my place, to kill that bastard."

"I'm only because I was asked to, not to kill your enemy." The warrior stated. The fox which was watching her with one eye looked up at Raki and pulled on his shirt with it's mouth. It was then that bells began to toll.

"Ah crap!" The boy jumped up, and turned to the warrior. "Sorry it's time to go home and prepare dinner we're living in my uncles house now. What a shame." He turned to run off then he seemed to remember something. " Oh right my name is Raki tell me your too, Onee-chan!" The warrior didn't respond for a while then.

"There's no need to tell you, it's going to be a forgotten name soon anyway..." Raki looked at her, puzzled then the bell rang again and he dashed off. The fox however stayed behind and kept it's gaze on the warrior. She glared back at it then she closed her eye's. The fox snorted then it headed outside probably toward the mines.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raki ran through the door his apology figured. "So-Sorry! I'll prepare dinner right away! Please wai..." he couldn't finish do to the horrible scene in front of him. Raki's uncle was lying on the floor, blood splattered on wood giving it a gruesome red tinge. "Un... Uncle...?" Raki asked, stunned.

"Your home huh Raki?" a voice said from behind. Raki spun around.

"Nii-chan! Something bad happened to Uncle Ed! He..." However what he saw and what would happen next would change his life forever...

* * *

**(1) Is it just me or are Claymore like ghosts or something? Watch the anime and you'll understand what I mean...**

**That was unusually hard to write... but oh well I did it... See you in the next chapter... Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
A/N: I've got my pick on the other characters in this story... Just so you know most of them will be more powerful than the characters in the Claymore thing however their power rivals probably Isley only one of them is strong enough to kill Priscillia who it is you'll have to guess. Person who does gets a free cookie. Also I need someone to Beta for me and to teach me how to Beta. That's it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, or any other anime being presented here. If I did I would've slaughtered Priscillia a long time ago...  
**

**Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself.**

* * *

**Scatter, and never look back  
Die, and never forget your choice  
Live, and never fall**

**Chapter 2  
Hunter**

"Yeah it was delicious... his guts that is!" Zaki said, a fanged grin on his now inhuman face. Raki could only stare in horror, at the transformation in front of him. His brother, or what used to be his brother, watched him with golden slitted pupils, as his body began to bulge and expand. And as this creature continued it's monstrous transformation it spoke in a deep, booming voice. "Well...? You never noticed right? I took you brother and his brain back then. That's why I have his memories and know his behavior patterns." It gave an evil chuckle, "Although it has been very hard to not eat you in all that time, particularly with someone as delicious smelling as you!" It was then that Raki saw the oddest thing. Tears... tears were falling from the monster's eye's the monster noticed this as well. "Hmm, it seems as though this body is crying for you, Mua-ha-ha-ha! What touching sibling love! Nyah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...!" It continued to laugh. Raki now infuriated by this monster mocking his brother clenched his fists and charged at the monster raising a fist to strike. But the monster struck out suddenly sending Raki flying. He crashed to the floor, a welt forming where he was struck as the monster laughed again.

"You fool! We Yoma are the superior predators, we've been hunting you humans since the beginning of time! There's no reason for prey to rebel against it's predator!" It laughed again, in a flash it was in front of Raki and it had gripped him by his head. It lifted him up in the air, "I would've stayed here longer, but because the villagers called in that bitch I have to leave early... but since your here I wouldn't mind having a little snack!" It opened it's mouth and began to pull Raki in...

The ceiling exploded, Raki and the monster looked up to see a large sword swinging down and severing the arm that was holding Raki aloft. The monster gave a cry of pain as the sword hit the floor of the ground with a loud clang. Raki had fallen to the ground rather painfully, the sudden pain and swiftness of the goings on had disoriented him. He shook his head and looked up to see the Claymore standing it's large sword in one hand. "Nee-chan... !" Raki gasped and flinched when he saw the Claymore's eye's they were a slitted gold, just like the monster's own eyes. What happened next would be a blur for him.

"You! How dare you! How can a mere half-blood damage a pure blood! And with that huge sword as well! Raaagh!" The monster leaped forward slashing at the Claymore with it's remaining claw only to have that cut off as well. It gave a roar of agony as purple blood spurted forth from it's stumps of an arm. "No! How can a half-breed win! It's not possible!"

"Half-breeds carry half-human and half-yoma in them... The yoma part gives us your speed, and the strength to wield a claymore with one hand!" The Claymore spoke as veins bulged on her face, and her mouth distorted into a fanged smirk. The monster seemingly sensing it's end took a panicked step back.

"W... Wait a minute! Spare please! Plea-!" The warrior blurred behind the monster and it split in two purple blood spraying from the split ends. She stood behind it's split corpse and flicked her sword slightly, removing the blood from the blade. She then sheathed the sword, when she turned to look at Raki her eye's were silver again. But as Raki looked at her she saw that his were wide and dull, and his breathing was rapid. She turned her head and walked out of the house leaving Raki in his traumatized state.

**The Next Morning**

"That Claymore was something huh?"

"She took care of the problem the same day she arrived."

"Well praise be to the Silver-eyed Witches!"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Last I heard she had said that she had another job to do." The villagers continued their murmurs when finally they came to the... problem.

"Where's Raki?"

"He's at the leaders house."

"This incident really shook him up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Village Leaders house said boy was sitting his knee's pressed against his chest. His eye's still in wide, horrified expression form last night. The scene replaying in his mind over and over again, the monster, the blood, the sword, the Claymore, and the eye's. The village leader was talking with another man, and they were both looking at him.

"He's been like that the whole time." The village leader said.

"Can you blame him? He's been through a rather terrible ordeal..." The man said. The village leader walked up to Raki and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Raki, just forget about it, forget about everything you saw yesterday..." The boy said nothing, did nothing, for that's all he could do... now and probably for the rest of life... nothing. Then he remembered something.

_"It's going to be a forgotten name soon anyway..."_ He never asked her name. He had been hearing that she had just left recently. Then maybe, maybe... He sprung up and pushed past the village leader.

"Raki! Oi!" Raki burst through the door, sliding slightly on the gravel ground.

_"You're... not afraid of me?"_ He kept on running, his breath coming in hard gasps. _"There's no need to tell you... It's going to be a forgotten name soon anyway..."_

He reached the entrance to see the slightly distant figure of the Claymore, and without pausing to catch his breath he let out one cry.

"Onee-chan!!" The Claymore stopped and turned her head to look at him. Gathering his breath and head he shouted. "Sorry! I was scared! I was really scared! At that time... it was really scary when Mom and Dad were killed. Since I was always afraid, I pretended not to be afraid! Since I was angry I pretended not to be angry! That's why... That's why I won't forget! Onee-chan helped me by getting rid of the monster. I will never forget you Onee-chan!" He paused trying to get air back into his lungs. "Thank you! Onee-chan! I'm really glad! I really mean it!" The Claymore observed him. Then continued walking on, leaving the boy to stare at her back.

"My name is Raki! So Nee-chan could you please tell me your name! Hey!" The warrior walked on, not pausing, not stopping.

"It's Clare,"

* * *

In another village the Claymore, Clare, was currently inside the village leader's house having the situation explained to her. Even though she knew it was quite pointless though it was annoying that the villagers had to come in as well.

"We're saved, you came so fast. If there was any delay, another villager's life would've been sacrificed to the demon... being the village elder, it really is my responsibility. Attacks on our village only started a few weeks ago... we hired you after discussing with the villagers..." He then pushed a large bag forward, "This is the contract fee please take it..."

"There is no need..." Clare said.

"Huh?" With that half of the mans head was cut off. There were screams, from the villagers.

"She killed a human!"

"The Claymore killed a human!" This caused the villagers to being pushing to get out when one said.

"Wait! Look!" When they all stopped, and looked they saw it. The village leader's hands were claws, and his face was now monstrous.

"Ha... Ha haaa... If only you had walked a little closer... I would've torn you to pieces with these claws!" The monster snarled. "Even though I suppressed my Yoki to the limit it wasn't enough for a Claymore. Using your powers to hunt your own people... how annoying." With this final message the Yoma fell forward, purple blood oozing from it's head.

"H-How? The village elder was a..." Clare flicked her sword to the ground and sheathed it in it's special scabbard.

"My job is done," She said turning to look at the villagers, "The money collector will come by soon, just give him the money when that time comes."

* * *

In a forest, beneath a waterfall, Clare stood in the water, naked as the day she was born currently splashing water onto herself. Even though there were no stains on her otherwise perfect skin.

"Are you trying to wash off the smell of blood?" A man said, she turned her head to see a man in black, with black spectacles, and a black hat. "Clare?" He asked, in a slightly mocking tone. Clare, said nothing but looked at the water again. "You should know by now. That smell comes from your own body it'll never disappear."

"Louvre, did you get the money?" She heard a jingling.

"I have an offer for you, in Stora to the west." She got of the water and began to put on her clothes.

"And the details are?"

"The same as always. Fish out the demon from here it's a 2 day walk."

"How's the situation?"

"It started about a month ago, already 27 people are dead." Clare narrowed her eye's.

"27 deaths in one month is too many for this to be the work of one Yoma."

"Well it must either have a large appetite or some other's... I can't really say for sure." Clare paused, then continued to clink in her armor. "For the time being everything is set. If you want to wait another 5 days 2 or 3 colleagues maybe free to help. It would be better if you did wait." Clare turned to Louvre.

"How many people will die this time?"

"Hmm at least 2 or 3," She clicked in the rest of her armor, and began to walk off. "You're leaving, Clare?" She stopped.

"I was born without patience all I want is to finish the assigned work as soon as possible, that's it." She said Louvre smiled lightly as she continued to walk to her new job.

* * *

As Louvre had promised it had taken 2 days to get to the town. As she walked in she noticed that all the doors, windows, and any other means of entrance were completely shut.

'Everyone is in their homes... too many people killed I guess... everyone is suspicious of each other, so no one dares to come out. It's a reasonable thing to do,' she thought and in all honest sense it was. Who would willingly go outside just to get eaten. She stopped when she saw someone step forward, boy probably 13 or 14 was standing in front of her. "Demon, huh?"

"Bin-go!" This was going to be easy. "I can't believe you came alone," The Yoma said looking at her as if she was some naughty child. "It would've been more fun with more people."

"Is this really all right? All the villagers will know your face, you must have noticed that people peek through their windows."

"Yeah, it's OK, it's OK, there's no point in concealing ourselves anyways." This confused Clare but her confusion was soon cleared up as 3 more Yoma, already transformed, walked out. Okay, maybe she would have to push herself a little bit harder. "Claymore are very annoying for a long time, humans were the food of demons in order for us to live, but now they are determined to fight back. What's the point?" Clare put a hand on the handle of her Claymore and looked at them all.

'Four huh? I wonder if I can actually win...' The yoma boy laughed.

"Your pretty courageous aren't you? But there are five of us." Clare gasped.

"Five?" Then she jumped out of the way as what appeared to be a comet fell from the sky landing where Clare had been seconds earlier.

"Missed..." the Yoma hissed it was then that Clare saw them.

"Wings! A flying-type?" The other Yoma charged at her.

* * *

In a forest that was near the village 3 figures stood shadowed by the tree's. "Heh! Looks like she found it. Do you think she'll win?" A slightly high pitched and manically, devilish voice said, coming from the figure to the right.

"Yeah she'll win! Without a doubt!" A confident and cheerful voice said, coming from the one in the middle.

"Tch! You sure she's strong?" An a sarcastic growling voice asked, from the last one to the left.

"Eh heh heh heh heh! Of course she's strong! I can tell this one has much potential especially if she awakens, fucking mutt!" the one to the right said.

"You better be right, and how many times do I have to tell you not to-"

"Enough!" The one in the middle said, his voice now sounding evil. "We gotta get out of here... Unfortunately the one the kid is going to get kicked out of the village."

"What!? Why?" The one to the right said.

"Ohhhh? Let me explain it, fucking mutt. It's like this the kid's brother was actually the Yoma that had been killing everybody... The villagers assume that Yoma come from other Yoma being close to human's and infecting them with some disease that turns them into Yoma. Even though that ain't the case, though they're shitty brains wouldn't even be able to figure that out. They assume that since the kids brother was a Yoma that the kid is gonna turn into a Yoma to. Eh heh heh heh!" The one to the right said giving his eerie chuckle.

"We'll that's just stupid!" The left said.

"Yeah, it is! But still I'll watch over him... I promised them... I never go back on my word!" The one in the middle said.

"Teh! Well I suppose you want me to go get the other's right?" The one to the right said.

"Only your friend..." The middle said.

"The fucking chibi? No problem! Follow the wind?" the right said.

"Isn't that what we always do?" The left said.

"Later!" And with that 2 of the figures seemed to disappear in a small eruption of leaves. While the one to the right stayed behind.

"Look's like he was right! She is strong, and she has much potential... but, I wonder how will she deal with the obstacles ahead..." The figures cackling laugh rang through the air, then he was gone, almost as if he was a phantom.

* * *

Clare held the sword in her hand, as she watched the Yoma try to fly away, but it was useless after all. No bird escapes the eye's... her eye's glowed gold and the muscles in her arms bulged and contorted the bone's snapping and cracking, then she threw the blade. It flew through the air, and landed with a loud splat. The yoma coughed then fell to the ground. When it landed Clare walked forward grabbed her sword pulling it out. She flicked the blood off the sword, when she looked up into one of the buildings her eye's were still the golden slits... of a hunter.

"The job is done, a collector will come for the money, pay him when he comes." And with that the hunter walked off. No sooner had she left then she saw Louvre.

"Oh, your still alive." He said with his normal blankness.

"I've finished the mission, the money for 5 heads... it'll be good money." She said.

"Oh, there were 5 opponents, very nice." He said nodding and tipping his hat slightly. "That deserves some congratulating," Louvre said smiling. "No one in the village thanked you, but you risked your life against 5 demons. It's best to... remember your past. Can you really live without it?" He asked the smile still on his face. She glanced at him then walked past him.

"I've already told you... I want to finish the job I'm assigned to do as soon as possible... that's all..." Louvre smiled, and tipped his hat again.

'Is that really all? Clare? Or is their also the drive, the need to be recognized?' he thought, smiling he walked forward to the village to collect the payment.

* * *

In a desert, a boy and a fox walked through the harsh winds, both of them squinting to see through the harsh winds. They had no food or water, just their wills in this desert, and the boy was exhausted his mind was foggy and his vision was now blurring. He took a step, and his legs finally lost their will to stand and he collapsed onto the ground. The fox gave a panicked cry and it hurried over to the boy's side. Sliding it's muzzle under the boy's body and trying to lift him.

"It's no good Naruto... I'm... too... tired, go on... I'm sure you can survive..." The fox however clamped it's jaws around his hand and pulled. This fox wasn't going to leave him anytime soon was it? Then the fox's ears pricked and it turned, and it ran off. Raki watched it's retreating figure, he blinked his vision was becoming blurry but he could've sworn he saw someone walking to him. He then blacked out.

* * *

**Shyuuuuuuuuuuuuu... There's chapter 2... chapter 3 will be up sometime this month... I hope you'll review. Also can you guess the 3 figures watching Clare? If you can I'll give you a free cookie... and as I said before I need someone to Beta for me and to teach me to Beta... Thanks...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller****A/N: Chapter 3... Not much to say... Except this... Thank you dlight for being the only person to review my story so far...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, or any other anime being presented here. If I did Raki would be hooked up with Clare, and they would have babies...  
**

**Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself.**

* * *

**Drown in the abyss,  
The abyss known as death,  
Fall onto your knees,  
Your time has come**

**Chapter 3  
The Boy**

'Your not afraid of me? There's no need to tell you it's going to be a forgotten name anyway...' Raki's eye's shot open and he sat up. He looked around.

"Ah this is..." He heard the door open and he turned to see a man with a large mustache walk in, in his arms were fruits and breads.

"Huh? Err..."

"Eat up you haven't eaten or drunk anything in days, do you think you can cross the fields like that? Especially with that fox." Raki then realized.

"Ah! Naruto! Where's Naruto?" The man looked at him.

"Naruto? Is that it's name? I don't know... as soon as you were brought here it ran off..." Raki was disappointed but he expected it, Naruto probably didn't want to be in a place he wasn't familiar with if Raki wasn't there. It was then that it occurred to Raki. Just where exactly was he?

"May... May I ask... This is..."

"Huh?" Then catching what the boy was trying to get he said, "This is a inn in the town of Ego, you've been here since yesterday." Raki nodded, then he turned his eye's on the food. "Eat up!"

"Ummm... But... I don't have any money... I don't have anything for any of this." Raki said.

"Don't worry about the expenses. Someone already paid for the room and food." The inn keeper said.

"What?" Who would pay for him? The man gave him a significant look.

"Paid by the Silver-eyed witch."

"What!?" A Silver-eyed witch? A Claymore! Maybe the same one from before.

"The.. The Silver-eyed witch... What's her name...?" Raki asked throwing off the blanket and turning to look at the man.

"I don't know. She never told me and I never asked. But I can tell you one thing, I got scared." Raki looked at him confused slightly. "Who would've thought a Silver-eyed witch could carry a beaten up kid to this town. Let you sleep in an inn, and pay for your expenses." The man said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Th... Then... where is she now?" Raki asked, standing now.

"I don't know, you can try looking around town. But chances are she's already left for another destination." Raki grabbed his tunic and rushed for the door.

"So... Sorry! I've gotta go! Thanks for everything." He said hurridly

"Yo! Not even time to eat?" The inn keeper asked. This caught Raki and he sped back and gobbled what he could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raki was outside looking for either Clare or Naruto. However with all these people here it was probably pointless to search here.

"You there!" Raki turned to see a young man probably a few years older than him calling to him. "Your the kid who was brought here a few day's ago right?" Raki nodded. "There's a so-called Claymore looking for you."

"Huh? Where is she?" Raki asked.

"Hmm... She left town and went to the forest." He said.

"Thank... Thank you!" Raki said and he ran to his next destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the forest 3 figures hooded and cloaked stood in a small circle one was noticeably shorter than the other two, "Never thought I'd run into you here of all places... Anyway! I found the fucking chibi!" one said pointing a slim pale hand at the shorter, it was the devilish voice.

"So I noticed... How you been?" This was the happy voice from before.

"Huh? Uh... Ummm... Good I guess..." This voice was softly spoken and seemed nervous.

"What's that fucking chibi?" The devilish voice asked in menacing low voice. The small one jumped, and waved a pair of small arms.

"No... Nothing! Nothing at all! AH-ha-ha-ha!" He gave a nervous laugh.

"You really need to stop threatening people... I mean it's good for your... uh... business but still."

"Eh? What you got a problem with my business fucking foxy?"

"You know I do... But then again I do owe you a favor and that favor is not destroying your business so consider yourself lucky." It was then that they heard a high pitched laugh, they all turned their cloaked heads in the direction of the laugh.

"Wh... wh... what was that!?" The short one squeaked.

"There's a yoma disguising as a claymore out there fucking chibi... It seems to have something hostage. Check it out fucking chibi." The devilish voice said it's voice slightly less devilish.

"H... Huh? Okay..." The short one seemed to vanish then he reappeared. "The fake Claymore has a small human, with short brown hair, and a scar above his left eye hostage. While the Claymore with short hair, has just thrown her sword away. The fake appears to have the advantage..." the short one said.

"Well at least you still have your 'Golden legs,' The fake has the advantage huh? No... This is the still the Claymores advantage."

"You sure about that? She just got stabbed! Fucking foxy!" However the only answer was a slight chuckle.

"Keep watching!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Clare!"

"Hahahaha! It went through! So does it hurt? Being pierced through your body?" However the yoma was confused as Clare grabbed her arm, and threw herself down the hill. "What!?" they slammed and rolled into the ground, then they finally hit the bottom, Clare straddled on top of the Yoma's torso. "Don't make me laugh! You think you can hurt me with that?" However Clare reached out to the side, where the Yoma realized seconds too late, her sword was. Clare grabbed it and quickly sliced off the arm that was wedged into her stomach. The Yoma gave a blood curdling scream, however not even giving it a second chance the sword came down and sliced off her brain. The Yoma fell... dead, blood spurting from it's stump like head as Clare glared down at it with golden eye's as purple blood splattered against her.

However now was not the time to celebrate. She grabbed the arm that was wedged into her stomach and pulled it out, causing red blood to splatter. She gave a cough as her body flinched from the pain, and was forced onto her knee as her legs nearly gave way. She threw the arm away and began to catch her breath. When she was ready her eye's glowed and veins bulged on her skin, as she grasped the wound on her stomach. Veins bulged around the wound, as her stomach seemed to twist and contort in her hand, when it was done she removed the hand revealing the crimson yet healed wound. She stood up, she heard Raki's calls as he slid down the hill.

"Clare!" She heard and then came his rapid tearful apologies, it was almost sickening to hear them.

"Don't be mistaken," she said cutting him off, "I didn't throw the sword away for you. It was just to make sure that it didn't leave. If I charged at it attempting to kill you with it, it would've killed you and run away. So I threw my sword there to lure him into a trap." She said, for some reason it felt better to explain all this though she did feel a sting of anger at the boy for assuming that he had caused her trouble.

"Then... Then..."

"Don't talk anymore. Why are you here? Your village is very far from here." She questioned cutting off Raki. He stared at her then lowered his head "Have you been abandoned?" She asked. This got a reaction from him.

"No... That's not it..." He said his voice now meek. Clare didn't know why but somehow... it brought back memories... painful memories... memories when she was a weak human girl. Tortured and used as a Yoma's plaything, the villagers hated her, and then it was slain and no one wanted someone who had been close to a Yoma. No one...

"Can you cook?" She asked the tear stained face of the boy.

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"You told me before that you can cook. Can you cook well?" The boy looked at her his face astonished then he nodded vigorously his face slightly grim. "Good. As my cook... following me around is not a bad idea. Will you follow me to the towns that I'll be going to?" The boy seemed delirious with happiness.

"Definitely!" The boy exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Heh! Seems like he's in good hands for a while... Fucking brat..." The devilish voice said, then the cloaked figure owning turned to another. "You going?"

"Mmm... Yeah... He might miss me after awhile... hang on a minute," There was loud popping and snapping of bones and muscle as the figure seemed to shrink in his cloak. Then from the cloak out walked a fox, with a golden tipped tail and blue eye's. It looked at the other 2 and yipped then it ran off.

"Heh... All right let's go fucking chibi..." The devilish figure said to the meek one. And they both vanished in a cloud of dirt.

* * *

**Yes, Yes I know! This is shorter than my last one! But you know what I'm in a dilemma right now! Whether or not I should include the Black Card story into this... Or just skip ahead to the hunt in the church! I'll probably know what to do if you guy's review! Please do that!**

**Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver...**


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: Once again Thank you Dlight for reviewing my story I find it kind of sad that you're the only one but it makes me happy that there's someone who cares enough to review. Thanks for the encouragement and just for you I'll reveal who the other's are. Right! Onto the story! Yes one more thing I'm going to put 2 characters from a video game into this story. I think that they should fit the bill here.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, or any other anime or games being presented here.  
**

**Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself.**

* * *

**You pray to god,  
I pray to the devil,  
You destroy life,  
I heal it.**

**Chapter 4  
The Holy City  
Part 1**

In a large city, surrounded by large, high walls, two hooded figures walked through the streets, turning into a small inn. The inn keeper, a man with a large mustache and mohawk looked up to see a hooded person walk in, with a large bundle strapped on his shoulder. "Welcome, we're the cheapest inn around. Need a room?" He asked. Pulling back the hood the person was revealed to be a young boy of around 13-14.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess I'll be staying here for a while then." The boy said.

"A room for one then?" The inn keeper asked.

"Well no." He said as another walked in, this person's face, however was visible even though she was hooded. Revealing the short pale blond hair, and bright brown eye's just like the boy's.

"There are two of us." She said, "My Brother and I are traveling together. We look forward to staying here." The woman said. The inn keeper stared at her, awed by her beauty then he snapped out of it.

"Oh. Uh, sure a double room then. I guess it must be difficult traveling on your own." He said, after all what with the yoma around armed traveling fee's were expensive.

"It's not." The woman answered surprising the inn keeper. "We earn a living selling antiques that our late father left us." She said.

"Antiques?" The inn keeper asked, now curious.

"Yes. Our father devoted his life to them. This is the last piece in his collection." She said looking at her little brother, who took the strapped bundle and set it down and unwrapped it. It revealed a beautiful white marble statue of a woman with her hands crossed in prayer. "I've been told this is from the Runoa Period. It's a statue of a goddess by Augeste." She said. The innkeeper examined it from his desk with an appraising eye, it was indeed a beautiful statue and must be worth a lot.

"Hmm... That's really something. how much do you want for it?" He asked.

"Ten million beras." She said.

"T-Ten million?" He exclaimed, what a ridiculous price! "Sorry miss... But it just doesn't look like it's worth ten million. I think your father was having you on." He said. The woman smiled at this.

"Yes I think so too," She said cheerfully. "But since we've been traveling around selling our father's memories... we decided to try and sell them at the price our father set." The inn keeper nodded.

"Then I reckon I should keep my trap shut. Good luck." He reached over into his cabinet and pulled out a key and handed it to the sister. "Here's your room key."

"I see thank you." And the two walked off the boy grabbing the statue and walking off with it.

'They'll never sell that thing.' the inn keeper thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This room is huge!" Raki cried as soon as he walked into the room.

"This is rather nice." agreed Clare. Indeed it was large, "Times may be hard, but this still is a holy city. They have standards to keep up." Clare explained. She removed the hooded cloak revealing the black dress. "Phew..." She breathed. Raki looked at her worried.

"Clare are okay? You don't look so good." He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, It's the pills."

* * *

"Rabona...? The place they call a Holy City?" Clare asked, her armored remove now only in her skin tight cloth.

"That's right. The request came from there. They want you to hunt down a Yoma that's appeared in town." Clare turned slightly, her mind attempting to pulling any information that she knew of Rabona when it hit her.

"...But Rabona is..." she started.

"Yes, Anything unnatural... People, objects, tools... is forbidden in the Holy City Rabona. Of course that includes us Claymores." Clare glanced at him.

"If that's so then we can't-" She began again.

"Not necessarily," He said cutting her off effectively. "This is a matter of special urgency. We've been asked to enter the city without revealing ourselves... and to dispatch the monster quickly and quietly. That's the specific request." He said.

"So it's a covert operation. Is that what you're saying?" She asked, this was getting more and more complicated.

"Precisely." He threw a large pack at her and she caught it slightly surprised. "There's a small contain inside, open it." She did as she was told and shook the pack slightly. 3 small round pills rolled out onto her hand. "Never seen those before, eh? They don't look like much, but the pills will suppress your powers. They'll temporarily change your eyes back to their original color.  
You won't give yourself away. But you'll lose the ability to sense Yoma. So after you slip into town you'll have to search for the old fashion way." He said the ever elusive and consistent smile on his face. She looked at him then at the pills in her hand and gripped them tight. "You'll find some other things you'll probably need in the pack... Including some clothes that should suit you." She nodded. "If we pretend that the boy is your brother... you can sneak into town without raising suspicion." When Clare heard Louvre mention Raki she felt a stab of anger inside her gut.

"Is that why I was assigned the job? To take advantage of that?" She asked feeling agitated. Louvre raised two fingers and pushed up his dark glasses.

"Well..." He said standing up and turning around. "They picked the best person for the job... That's all." He said beginning to walk away from the fire. "You've been trained for situations like these. Don't be so gruff in town. And... try to look like a modest young lady... in those clothes we gave you." And with that Louvre vanished into darkness.

* * *

"Clare!" Clare snapped out of her daydream thanks to Raki she turned to see the boy watching her worry on his face. "What is it? Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh... I was just day dreaming." She said, however the boy's worries for her were boundless.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should rest." He suggested. Clare was slightly touched by the boy's concern but they were unnecessary.

"I'm fine." She turned her head to the window. "Time is short. Let's go." With that she grabbed her cloak and left, Raki hurriedly following her.

"Oi, Headed out?" The inn keeper asked when they arrived downstairs.

"Yes, We're going to take a look around town." The woman said smiling at him, and with that they both left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You keep changing your personality, it's amazing." Raki said, looking over at Clare as they walked along.

"I've had some training, covert operations are part of our job. We've learned to carry ourselves to show the blush of an aristocrat or the seductive smile of a prostitute."**(1)** At this Raki's face flushed.

"P-P-Prostitute?" He stammered. Clare stopped then turned her head to look at Raki.

"What? Are you interested? Shall I show you?" She asked innocently, Raki his face now crimson took a step back and waved his arms.

"Wha...!? No that's okay!" He said hurriedly, Clare watched him quietly then she continued walking. Raki hurriedly following her. As they continued they soon came to a large cathedral, that stood tall and proud. Raki Gaped up at it, "This is... Rabona Cathedral, the center of town." And the the center for many other things. Clare threw her gaze up to the top then at the door.

"Let's go inside." She said and walked in Raki hurriedly following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the gate to Rabona city 6 hooded figures walked through the gate. They stopped after walking through the gate their hooded heads turning this way and that. Then they walked down the street and stopped in front of a large building, they walked in. The owner of the large inn was a man dressed in rather elegant white robes, who stood up and bowed. "Welcome to the largest, and best inn in Rabona." He said rather jovially. One of the hooded figures, looked at him, then stepped forward pulling down his hood, revealing a youth probably 17 with a large mess of spiky blond hair and bright blue eye's. He also had 3 scars on each cheek in the mark of whiskers. He grinned a rather foxy grin.

"You got enough room for 6?" The foxy blond asked. The man frowned then he rummaged around in his desk.

"Hmmmm... Let's see... I only have enough room for 4, however I believe I can arrange another room relatively-" He began then stopped as another of the hooded figures came forward followed by another.

"That's fine just as long as my wife room's with me." This voice was low and deep, but held a sense of authority to it. The inn keeper nodded.

"Uh... Yes I don't see anything wrong with that. That'll be 1,000 beras." The inn keeper said. The blond youth pulled out several small gold rods and placed them on the table.

"Keep the change! Compliments!" The blond said, grabbing both key's from the man as he stared down at the gold in shock. The blond and the other 5 hurried up stairs, when they were out of the Inn keeper's hearing range the blond turned to the hooded figure that spoke up. "Geeze Oswald! If you do something like that again I'll-" he began.

"You'll what?" Oswald growled from beneath his hood. The figure next to Oswald stopped and pulled on his arm.

"Oswald! You told me you weren't going to do anything rash! Now please apologize!" The voice was much softer and sweeter than Oswalds, indicating that this was a woman. Oswald turned his hooded head to the hooded woman then sighed he turned back to the blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto... It's just I'm not used to being in places like this especially with... Gwendolyn." The blond, Naruto, just grinned.

"It's okay but come on! We'll talk more in our room!" Naruto said, as he held up the keys and they hurried off to their room. They found the other 3 waiting for them outside the door.

"Finally! The fucking shadow, the fucking princess, and the fucking foxy finally come! Took you long enough!" One said.

"Shut up Hiruma!" Naruto snarled as he took out the key's and opened the door. His jaw dropped. "Awesooooome!" He said. Compared to the Clare's and Raki's room this room was probably 3 time's as large and twice as fancy though Naruto would not know this until later on. He gave a small laugh, then he looked over at the beds. There were only two and they only had enough room for one person. "Two? I thought it was for four?" Naruto said. Then there was a strange devilish chuckle.

"Eh heh heh heh! That's because the other 2 are over here fucking foxy!" Laughed the figure called Hiruma. Naruto checked and saw the other two beds in another room linked with the one they were in.

"Cool!" Naruto said, then he felt something impact with the back of his head. He turned his head to see one of them had punched him.

"Can we get on with this?" A growling voice asked.

"Yes, yes..." Naruto said wearily then he walked to one of the beds and sat on it. The other's followed suit while one sat on a chair. "All right... Report in... Naruto! Former Rank #1." Naruto said. The figure sitting next to him pulled down his hood revealing a man with a large quantity of black hair, that fell down to the middle of his back.

"Inuyasha, Former Rank #2," He said in his growling voice. The one next to him who was much shorter and smaller than him pulled down his hood to reveal a boy of 15 with brown hair that grew in 3 distinct windswept spikes.

"Sena, former rank #21," he said in his meek small voice. The one next to him pulled off his hood, revealing the sharp toothed grinning mouth, upward spiking hair, pointed ears, and small pupils of...

"Hiruma, former rank #7, ke ke ke ke!" He chuckled. Then the one next to him reluctantly pulled down the hood revealing the blood red eye's, short, silvery blond hair, and a rugged handsome face.

"Oswald... former rank... #2" Oswald said. The figure next to him pulled down the hood to reveal a beautiful woman, with long silver hair, and crystal blue eye's.

"Gwendolyn, former rank #3" Gwendolyn said. Naruto looked at them all, he set down the key's on the bed. Then he looked at Inuyasha.

"Where's your brother? The former #1 in your time?" Naruto asked. Inuyasha scowled then crossed his arms.

"Feh! As if I would know! It's not like we're real brothers anyway!" Inuyasha scowled. Naruto frowned then he bowed his head and pressed thumbs into his forehead.

"Okaaay..." Naruto said then he looked up at them all. "You guy's know why we're here?" He asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now someone is going have to pretend to be me while I'm gone okay?" Hiruma who was looking at Naruto with a rather serious expression said.

"Unfortunately fucking fox there's only one other person with your rather unique shap-shifting power... the fucking bat... but I think you and him are not exactly on speaking terms are you?" He said pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"No we are not... Hiruma, you can mimic voices can't you?" Naruto asked. Hiruma scratched his head, turning his small pupils to the side so he was looking to his left.

"No shit... You really think that trick is going to work though." Hiruma said looking at Naruto, his eye's glared at Naruto.

"Yeah... I think it'll work..." Naruto said, "We just need to wait for night fall. But it's weird... I've been unable to sense her presence for a while now. How about you guys?" They all shook their heads. "Well it doesn't matter... but for now... Let's eat!" He said jovially sitting up and thrusting his arms into the sky." Oswald however stood up and Gwendolyn followed.

"I'm afraid that I and Gwendolyn will have to decline from the offer tonight... Though I do appreciate the offer." Naruto looked at them then shrugged before saying.

"Is it working?" Oswald, looked at him, then sighed.

"I'm not sure..." Naruto said no more but stood up, and grabbing both key's he handed Oswald one while pocketing the other.

"I'm sure it will right?" He said the foxy grin on his face. Oswald looked at him stunned slightly then he smiled as well.

"Yes I'm sure it will." Gwendolyn said. Naruto grinned again, then they all left the room. Naruto, Inuyasha, Sena, and Hiruma out to get food. While Oswald and Gwendolyn headed for their room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the inn that Raki and Clare had entered Raki was currently asleep while Clare watched him. Two empty bowls and jugs were resting on a small table. The door to their room opened and the inn keeper walked. "Finished your dinner?" Clare turned to look at the inn keeper.

"Yes, it was delicious!" She said smiling.

"Glad to hear it." The inn keeper said pleased that his meal once again satisfied a customer then he looked around. "Where's your brother?" He asked. Clare turned to Raki in the bed.

"Oh, he ate so much that he fell asleep." She said.

"Is that so? I'm glad. I gave him a large helping." The inn keeper said, he grabbed the tray's and turned to the door then he stopped. "You should get some rest too young lady. You must be tired from your journey." He said opening the door with a free hand.

"I will, thank you." She said, the inn keeper smiled nodded then he paused.

"Oh by the way... this town has a curfew at night, so you can't go walking around at night." He said.

"Yes... I knew that." Clare said, feeling slightly angry and impatient at the old man. The old man nodded then he slammed the door.

"Ugh... ugh." Raki groaned as he sat up. Clare looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I made you eat my share."

"Nah, it's okay. It's not your fault that you eat so little. It would look suspicious if we left too much food. I cam along as the cook so it's my job to take care of the food. Even though it's not quite exactly as I had imagined it." He said. He could've sworn that he saw the ghost of a real smile flicker on Clare's lips when she looked at him. Then she stood up and her cloak flapping. She pulled it off then tied it around her neck.

"Now then... I'm going out. Close the windows and doors after I leave. If anyone comes to the door pretend you're asleep." She said.

"Okay." Raki said nodding. Clare made her way to the window.

"Good." She said one foot on the window sill. "I'm off." She said ready to spring.

"Ah! Clare wait!" Clare paused turning her head to the boy. "Be careful okay?" Clare looked at him, a look of slight shock on her face, then she turned her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She said. Then she was gone.

* * *

**Shyuuuuuu... That was easier to write than all the other chapters put together... So I finally revealed who the figures were and two others. If you can recognize where they come from you get a cookie and decide who else should be put in here. I'm going to add in 2 more characters then I'm going to put in a certain group of people in. I hope you enjoyed this... Also I would like a beta reader... Please? If that's not too much trouble...**

**(1) You know when I saw that scene in the anime I thought I was going to see this smile... But still A prostitute? What a bunch of lolicons...**

**Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: I think the character's I put in were a good idea. Hey, dlight thanks for reviewing this story... Tell me whose background you don't know and I'll explain it the best I can kay? Also I'm deeply sorry to say that Sasuke is in here... But I probably won't have him here for long! On with the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, or any other anime or games being presented here.  
**

**Summary: His job was to protect, the best way to do that was to hide, now with another claymore and a human he must reveal himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Part 2...  
The Holy City**

Clare nimbly leaped rooftop to rooftop, as she hurried to the cathedral. She slid to a stop when she reached the edge of a roof top close to the cathedral. She looked down at the front door, where she saw a whole group of guards clinking around. Looking left and right and 2 stationed by the door. 'The watch around the cathedral is tight, I should avoid going down there. In that case.' She thought reaching into cloak and pulling out a thick rope with a hook attached, she twirled slightly then threw it. It landed on target, she gave it an experimental pull, and she swung across. She landed on the building side with no incident, however she looked down to see if no one had notice. When no one seemed to be coming her way she looked up. "The south room on the top floor." She said, and with that she scaled the floor.

The priest stood in the tower alone, his head bent low his body still. He then heard a clattering sound and turned his head when he heard the sound of feet hitting floor. There she was, the Silver-eyed Witch, crouched low with her head bent. Then she turned her eye's up at him. "I've received orders from chief Rimuto... that were sent by the organization in Sutafu. The original request was sent from here in Rabona, isn't that correct?" The priest looked at her, shocked by this sudden change in character.

"Uh... yes that is correct. I was the one who wrote the request." He said.

"Tell me more." Clare said. The priest nodded then he gestured to a table and chairs, understanding that this story was going to take a while to explain she sat. The priest sat as well then crossed his fingers together in a tent like formation. He told the story to which Clare listened when he was finished it was then that Clare explained probably the only thing that Yoma had that truly made them better than human. Closing her eye's.

"Yoma treat all equally." She said simply.

"Huh?" The priest was confused, equally?

"Those who have money and those who don't, those with status and those without, whether they're believers or nonbelievers. Male or female, young or old, it matters not. As long as they have flesh they are all the same." That was they unique quality they did not discriminate. In a sense if they didn't have their hunger for gut's or any other form of flesh, they would've been the most fair people in the world. However the Yoma did hunger flesh so people like herself had to be created in order to combat them. The priest stood up fear now evident on his face.

"Help us, I beg of you! Please! I don't want to die! I can pay you whatever I want." He said, though this was a common thought, no one truly wanted to die although Claymore's were a slightly different story. "To die so horribly, the way the other's did... I... I just..." He said his voice weak.

"Keep the money." Clare said the priest looked at her, her silver blue eye's staring at him, "After the job is done someone will be sent to collect it. You will give it to him then. If I get killed there will be no reason to pay." She said in her usual cold blankness. She watched him, then said "Even though I'm in the cathedral where the yoma is hiding, I can't sense it's aura. To be honest I don't think I stand a chance." She said truthfully. The priest looked at her his dismay evident on his face, Clare bowed her head slightly, then she closed her eye's. "As a priest and an instrument of god... would you do me a favor?" She asked. "If I die fighting the monster," She raised her head, looking at the priest "Would you take care of the boy who's traveling with me?" The priest blinked.

"Eh?" A Claymore asking a human a favor? Now this was a first and a priest of all things.

"You needn't worry. He's just a a normal boy. But Yoma Killed his family. He has no one else left except his fox, and he's with me so there's no way he could turn into monster." She said, "He could be an attendant to the priests, or a floor sweeper anything would do. Just as long as he's safe here... will you accept him?" She asked looking at the priest. He stared at her in shock, then he gave a small chuckle.

"I'm humbled." He said, this surprised Clare. "Here I am, a servant of our lord... and yet I worry about myself." He said rubbing his bald head. "But you, a half-monster, a loathsome slayer who is forbidden to step foot in this town... you've resolved to lay down your life fighting this creature. You're more concerned about that young lad than you are of your own fate." He stood there silent his back to her. Clare watched him carefully, he turned to her a slight smile on his face. " All right I accept. But please forget about dying. While all of this must be kept secret I will do everything in my power to help you." His smile broadened slightly, Clare didn't know why but for some reason it felt good to see him smile. "Let's not do anything to make him suffer." He said gently. Clare bowed her head.

"Thanks I'm in your debt." She said, she bowed again then looked out the window. She pulled the hood over her head and then hurried to the windowsill. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight father." She said curtly, and she leaped from the window. The priest watched as she left then he sat down, and looked at the place where she had been sitting.

"Monster's are they? Well it seems they're not all monsters." He said looking at a mural on the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clare's feet clattered on the roof as she ran at top speed now with her yoma senses back she was able to move quicker than she did before. Leaping onto another roof her eye's widened as she heard a high pitched whistling then she saw 3 blurs in the air, and they impacted on her. She slid on the roof using one hand for balance and the other as extra stopping it wouldn't be long before she took into the air again as a man in armor swung his sword down. It slammed into roof damaging it. Clare slid down the steep roof slightly then coming to a stop.

"You know you're breaking curfew, by being out at night. You'll only have to blame yourself if your mistaken for a monster and killed while you're running around up here." The knight said standing on the roof beam.

"Heh heh..." Clare turned her eye's behind her as another man not armored, pulled out 3 knives saying. "He's good, he dodged your first move. But all three of my blades should have struck him. Hurts doesn't it?" Clare didn't respond she didn't need to. The knight came again swinging his blade down again, Clare leaped back, the knife wielder threw his knives, Clare leaped again. The knight was behind her swinging his sword in a horizontal slice, however Clare blocked it with one of the 3 knives thrown at her before. "Eh? My knives...?" The knife wielder asked. Clare quickly threw the knives back causing the knight to step back. "Why that!" The knife thrower charged but then was stopped by something slamming into his face. He pulled it away to see the nimble form of a woman against the moon. "It's a woman!" He cried stunned. Clare vanished in a blur and leaped from roof to roof.

"You won't get away!" The knife wielder cried, however he stopped when the knight held out his sword.

"Forget it! It's too late." The knight said.

"My knives hit her! She's wounded we have a chance!" The knight then held up a knife, it's blade shone in the knight, perfect, and utterly devoid of any blemishes.

"She threw back your knives. There isn't even a single drop of blood on them." The knife thrower was flabbergasted.

"But... But that can't be! I'm sure they hit her! She must've pulled them out before she threw them!" Then another possibility occurred to him one that he did not want to believe but that could be the only other answer. "Could she have... caught them in midair?" He turned to the moon, a deep silence arose. "What on earth... is she?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eye's, and he sat up from his comfortable position. He looked around to see Hiruma, his demonic face now blank turned to his. "Well I guess I should get going now... Remember you're part... Also make sure that Sena doesn't do anything... reckless. We need to be in the organizations good books from now on and it won't help if he screws it up." Naruto said. Hiruma nodded, Naruto opened the window, shrugging off the cloak and clothes and jumped down. When he landed he was the fox, with the golden tail. He looked up at the window, then ran off. Hiruma stared at the wall as if trying to destroy just by looking at it. Then he closed his eye's.

"Wake up fucking chibi..." Hiruma said. When he received no answer, he turned to Sena. A sharp sound rented through the air and Sena's body jerked then it moved seemingly of it's own accord. It staggered to Hiruma, then stood in front of him. Hiruma glared at the sleeping body, then he raised one foot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raki snored lightly in his sleep. Then the light hit his face and he stirred.

"Mmm... It's bright... Time to wake..." He opened his eye's. Blinked then he sat up "Oh no! Clare's!" he looked at the window, and saw Clare sitting on the chair looking at the window. She turned to her head to him.

"Oh... you're awake." Raki stared at her, then he pointed at her eye's.

"Clare your eye's have changed back." He said.

"Oh yes. The pills only work for half a day. When the effects wear off. I have to take more..." She pulled out a small pack and shook it slightly, two small balls the size of peas of peas rolled out. "...So I always have some with me." she said, she then turned her head to the window. "My powers just came back but I since something, moving in the cathedral... and something else from somewhere..." Then the loud clanking of soldiers footsteps was heard. She quickly swallowed a pill and pulled up her hood. Two armored soldiers came in.

"Don't move! We're looking for Yoma." A soldier said.

"The half-eaten bodies of 2 soldiers were found yesterday in the cathedral. Stand up." Another soldier said. Clare stood obediently, Raki stood as well trying to stand next to Clare but a soldier grabbed him from behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto padded down the street, he had sensed Clare's Yoki. It was brief but it was enough to find her, he set out hurriedly however he slid to a stop when he saw several soldiers walking into an inn. Naruto watched, then as the door was closing he ran into the gap quick as lightning. He looked to see the soldiers walk up to the inn keeper and pull out a rolled up piece of paper unrolling it. The inn keeper looked at the paper then he nodded his face pale, he pointed up the stairs. The men thanked him and walked up the stairs. Naruto watched them then he slowly crept behind the soldiers.

Naruto listened to the men speaking, his ears twitching. Then he turned his head downstairs when he heard the door downstairs opening. Naruto ran to the edge of the stairs looking down at the newcomers. One was a short, untidy haired man, wearing a leather vest, a light shoulder guard, and a normal tunic underneath. The other was tall, exceedingly tall, with heavy armor, and a strong presence. The short one seemed to notice something and looked up but Naruto had pulled his head back before the man had even looked. Naruto crouched, twitching his tail then he ran into a darker part of the hallway to the door of another room. The two men walked up and went to the opened doored room. The short man looked into the room then he spoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah! She was about that height." Raki turned to see a short man with a rather smug grin on his face. "Looked pretty suspicious, running around the rooftops last night. Didn't you two arrive in town yesterday?" The man asked, leaning against the door frame. He stepped forward and from behind stepped the largest human that Raki had ever seen. He had to be at least 7 feet tall! As they stepped forward a soldier turned a look of slight annoyance crossing his face.

"Sid..." He addressed the shorter man, "Galk..." He looked at the taller. Sid and Galk looked at them all. "Weren't you supposed to be on guard duty at the cathedral last night?" The soldier asked. Sid just shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Ah, take it easy," He said, he then looked at the girl, dropping his arms. "I'm not saying I think the girl from last night was a Yoma. It's not like the thing suddenly showed up today or yesterday." He leaned close to her and moved slightly in an attempt to see under the hood but the shadows it casted hid her face perfectly. "But for someone to catch my knives in midair with their bare hands... I doubt an ordinary girl could do that." Raki unconsciously gulped. Sid narrowed his eye's, "But say someone who isn't allowed here... say a silver-eyed half monster of a witch... I bet she could!" and Sid threw off the hood, grabbing Clare by her chin and tilting her head to look at him. She gave a slight gasped and opened her... light brown eye's? Raki sighed.

'Good the pills worked in time.' he thought relieved however Sid was not convinced.

"Heh... your eye's don't look silver." He turned her head slightly, "You're a pretty one aren't you?" he said his eye's gleamed malevolently in the light of the morning sun. Raki didn't like the look very much. "But we fought a half-breed who dirtied her body with monster flesh. It wouldn't be surprising if she could change the color of her eye's... Now would it." He said leaning even closer. It was in that moment that Raki broke loose of his holder and ran forward and bit Sid on his arm. CHOMP!

"OWW!" Sid released Clare and took a step back, "What are you doing? You little runt!" Sid cried holding his now bruised arm. Then a flash appeared in front of Raki. It was a fox, the fox glared at Sid with it's piercing blue eye's it's hackles raised in a snarl.

"Who are you calling 'runt!' you Pumpkin head!" Raki shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are? Talking to my sister like that! She's the kindest, most gentlest person that I know! Stop talking to her like you know her, because you **don't**!" Raki shouted at Sid now dubbed, 'Pumpkin head.' Clare however stared at Raki surprised by his words.

"Why you!?" Sid drew back a fist to strike the boy, but the punch was held back by Galk. "G... Galk..."

"Let's go... We're done here." Galk said releasing Sid and turning to leave. The other soldiers followed but Sid hesitated looking at Raki scowling then he left.

"Tch! What a jerk he only got here the day before yesterday!" Raki snarled pulling on his sleeve as if readying himself for a fight. Clare was still staring at him however the surprise was gone... slightly. It was then that Naruto nipped Raki's leg causing him to look down.

"! Naruto! Where were you?" Raki cried kneeling to pet the fox on the head. The fox konned and nuzzled against Raki's hand. Clare watched the pair.

"That was quick thinking..." Clare said, Raki looked at her confused.

"What?"

"That nonsense you spoke... You came up with it so quickly. What you told the pumpkin head..." Clare said quietly.

"Oh well the part about you being my sister was a lie of course... But I did mean it when I said you were kind and gentle... I... really think that." Raki said. Clare looked at him, a slightly pitting look in her eye. Raki couldn't see it, but Naruto could, however Naruto couldn't exactly do anything about it now... not yet.

"Even if... that man had hit you I doubt I would have stopped him. The same goes if he tried to hit me." Naruto looked at Clare, his eye's narrowed. "If my life isn't in danger, and my mission isn't at risk, I wouldn't do anything." She said, she turned her head slightly. "If you're looking for kindness form me give it up... you'd be hurt and betrayed eventually." She said quietly. Raki could only stare at her back, confused by this... rejection.

"C... Clare..." Clare turned to him.

"I've spoken with Father Vincent. If you like Rabona, you can stay here. Remember that." Clare said, and with that she left out the door, heading to the Cathedral.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sena looked at Hiruma, slightly nervous. "You sure this is gonna work?" Sena asked. Hiruma looked at him, then his infamous fanged grinned appeared.

"Of course... fucking chibi..." Sena once again knew true fear because of that smile.

* * *

**Shyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ?? A bit longer than last time but you really wouldn't notice the difference... I've been keeping my chapter's in the 3,000 to 3,600 range... I'll try to go higher next time... Thanks again dlight for supporting me... I'll be skipping most of the conversations in the long arcs... Such as the church hunt as much as possible but I'll put them in if they're important... But I will not be skipping Clare's next discussion... Though it's very tempting to do so.  
**

**Soul Teller the corrupt Soul Weaver...**


	6. Chapter 4, Part 3

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: I killed both the disclaimer and the summary... because they wanted a pay raise... seriously...**

* * *

**If you had the power to destroy the evil tormenting your family and neighbors, would you?  
Akumetsu...**

**Chapter 4, Part 3****  
The Holy City**

Clare was once again kneeling in front of Father Vincent, Raki standing behind her, as he pretended to give her a blessing. "2 Guards were killed last night... It happened inside the cathedral like the other times."

"Did both of them... have their insides eaten?" She asked calmly.

"Yes... there are more victims every day. This week alone there have been 5." Clare opened her eye's slightly.

"It seems... to have a voracious appetite." Clare said in a low and grave tone.

"Vo... Voracious appetite?" Father Vincent a look of worry passing his face. Clare paused.

"Usually Yoma don't eat that much, it's enough for them to eat the gut's of humans once every week or two. But longer a monster lives, the more it's appetite grows. They get more cunning and stronger. We call them 'Voracious Eaters.'" Though this was not the complete truth this was the only explanation for them. She turned her eye's to the priest. "I'm afraid one of them is hiding in the cathedral. It knows that my kind can't come here... and that we're the only one's who can see it." Clair said, it was probably useless to explain this but she wanted to make sure that he understood why the monster would nest here of all places.

"Will... will we be all right... against a creature like that?" Clare lowered her head and closed her eye's again.

"I need facts... the names of everyone who came and went from the Cathedral last night." She said.

"No one could come or go. After the killings started, the Cathedral has been completely sealed off at night. Only the priests and monks were here and a few soldiers chosen for guard duty." Clare opened her eye's slightly at this.

'Those two guards from yesterday showed how hard it is to sneak in and out unnoticed... which can only mean that it's inside not out.' Clare looked at the Father Vincent. "I need to know who was here last night."

"Of course." And Father Vincent began to list off the priests, monks and bishop. Clare listened carefully trying to figure which one could be the Yoma, though it would be easier to meet them in person when the suppressant wore off. With that plan in mind she stood when he had finished.

"Be careful around those people when you see them." She said and she turned to walk away, Father Vincent looked surprised at this.

"B-But... you're not saying it's one of them? They're all people I trust..." He said.

"Abandon your notions. A Yoma can fool even family members." Clare said, while Vincent was unable to see Clare's eye's darted toward Raki when she said this. Raki however didn't seem to be affected by this statement whatsoever, he just looked at Clare questioningly. It seemed that Raki had put his rather traumatizing past behind him, it was also in that sense that Clare envied him. Turning her sights from Raki she began to walk forward, though as she walked something bothered her. 'I still don't understand why it stays inside the cathedral.' She knew how most Yoma worked once they had settled in a village or town they would then go and pick off the civilians one by one. 'Once it sneaked into the Holy City, it could roam outside the cathedral freely. Why would it limit itself to such a confined place? How can it be so confident that it won't be found out?' She thought indeed it was a mystery. 'That's the question. It feels like I've forgotten something... important...' she thought as she walked out of the cathedral.

* * *

Night fell, Sid and Galk were standing near the alleys, looking up at the rooftops. It was then they saw a blur.

"Something moved." Galk said.

"It must be that woman. Let's go!" Sid said leaping on some crates and then onto the rooftop Galk quickly following despite his heavy armor.

"She's headed for the Cathedral." Galk said when he noticed her travel direction and the two headed another direction which would cut her off.

Clare kept leaping from roof to roof with blinding speed. It was then that she skid to a halt in front of her were the two guards from before the pumpkin head and Galk.

"Heh heh... Leaping across rooftops isn't as fast as running on the ground." The pumpkin head said. While it was true she was forced to take this route to avoid the other guards, it was pointless to fight them when she could just easily maneuver using the rooftops. The pumpkin head pulled out some knives, while Galk held up his sword. "All right no more excuses kind and gentle sister." The pumpkin head said, the wind blew off Clares hood revealing her in her deadly beauty. Her eye's flashed silvery blue. "Ho ho, this time your eye's flashed silver... your face looks different from this afternoon." Pumpkin Head said. Clare didn't listen and pulled out two single edge short swords.

"Sorry... but I don't have time... I won't hold back if you get in my way." She turned her head and looked at one then the other. "If you're going to come at me go ahead." she said. Galk gave a snort.

"Heh Heh... so you've shown your true colors. You have the aura of a monster, witch, even though your only a half breed. Sorry but the law says anything here unholy must be eliminated. NOW!" He leaped forward and threw his knives. Clare didn't have to look as she blocked the knives coming at her back, Galk came at her roaring a battle cry and swung his sword which Clare blocked using both of her swords to trap his in between. She then twisted the sword slightly and jabbed her sword horizontally forward at Galk. Galk raised an armored arm to block the attack before it took off his head. He then knocked it aside and using his sword arm he swung downward at Clare who blocked with her short swords. "Take this," Pumpkin head had thrown some more knives at her back, and Clare blocked them yet again using one sword.

"Damn!" Galk gave a powerful left swing at Clare who flipped back, she flipped again and landed on the center tiles of the rooftop.

"Damn her swords! Can't we do something?"

"I know! Leave it to me!" Galk charged at Clare and swung powerfully with one hand. Clare smirked slightly as she blocked it and she flicked one sword up at his head to get him off of her but to her surprise he grabbed the blade with his hand. Blood spurted from the soft leather. "Okay now!" Clare glanced behind her to see the Pumpkin Head slide and throw his knives. Clare tried to pull her sword out of Galks grasp but his grip was unbelievably strong. Unable to get her swords she gave a slight jump, causing her cloak to fly up and bat away the knive.

"What!?"

"Did she just block the knives using her cape?" Galk wouldn't have time to ponder this as Clare kicked him squarely in the gut causing him to release the sword and slide back slightly. His hand still spouting blood Galk glared at Clare.

"You!" Pumpkin ran forward his hand reaching for something at his back. Clare leaped once then twice and landed on a spire top. The could only stare at this deadly beauty, who's blood flowed with that of humans and monsters.

"So that's... a silver-eyed witch. A Claymore..." Pumpkin head said.

"AAAGH!!" The three turned their eye's to the scream which came from the Cathedral. Clare jumped and landed on the ground, where she sped towards the Cathedral door which was open a crack.

"Damn! After her!" The guards were standing in front of the door mumbling. Clare sped past them visible as only a blur.

* * *

Clare continued running until she came into the center hall, she stopped. 'It's here! I can sense it's aura,' her eye's glowed the demonic gold. 'But because of the pills side effects I can't tell exactly where it is.' she walked forward, slowly, measuring where to step. She heard a small _splish_ and looked down to see the corpse of a shoulder, she gave a sniff and knew. 'His insides were eaten.' "It's just like I thought it's a Voracious Eater." It was then that a monstrous form appeared behind Clare and struck.

* * *

Hiruma was standing outside the gate of the Holy City Rabona his eye's shut, his arms folded. He opened his eye's and looked to his left, Sena was standing right where he was looking even though he wasn't there earlier. Hiruma then stamped one foot hard into the ground submerging it into the earth.

"Well?" Hiruma asked he could feel the powerful wind coming 54 seconds.

"They said they might consider it but you know what that means." 46 seconds.

"Heh, of course I do fucking shrimp, they're not gonna say yes and they'll order someone to look for us they'll look for you since your Yoki is the most active out all us." 29 seconds, a large boom and an enormous cloud of dust was seen in the distance. It was then a voice was heard.

"This isn't good! The other's won't like this! Well it was a good plan I don't see how they could refuse but..." Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the sheepishly smiling Sena.

"Your right fucking chibi... Did you find out who the new Eye was?" Sena just shook his head. Hiruma frowned. BOOM! A large wall of sound, dust, and wind blasted forward cracking the foundations and blasting through the gates into the city blowing through houses and tipping and cracking their foundations. Hiruma still rooted from where he stood looked at the city. "You seriously go too damn fast, Shin's not here anymore remember? You killed him if I remember correctly after you had awakened." Hiruma said. Sena frowned and lowered his head his eye's shadowing his face.

"I still... need to be faster..." Sena mumbled then he looked at Hiruma his eye's shining with a fire. Hiruma looked at the wind that was now starting rise into the air and listened to the screams of confused humans. Hiruma's hood fell and his pointed ears twitched. His small eye's contracted and he looked at Sena pulling his leg out of the dirt in the process. "Let's go fucking chibi. Fucking foxy needs to hear about this.

* * *

Naruto awoke when he felt the building shift as a powerful gust of wind and sound blasted through the building. He knew instantly who it was there was only one person alive he knew with the speed to make that other than himself. 'Sena...' Naruto thought and he stood up. He stretched slightly to get his muscles working again and when he was sure they were all in working order he ran to the door which had opened slightly and slipped through. Just in time cause Raki had woken up from falling out of his bed.

"Wah! Owwww! What the heck was that?" he said rubbing his head disgruntled. It was then that he realized that Naruto was gone. "! Naruto!" Raki began to look around the room then he saw the open door. He ran to the door, and slammed it open he looked at the empty hall to see the owner of the inn come out in pajamas with a candle in his hand. "What's going on?" Raki asked, the old owner shook his head.

"No idea! This has never happened before!" the owner said bewildered. Raki just shook his head it was then that the shaking and shifting stopped though the wood creaked. It was then that Raki looked at the floor, it had cracks running along the whole frame. Raki took a step and the wood gave a snap, he froze, one wrong move could leave to either a painful fall, even death. He slowly removed his foot from the wood and took a step back, and quietly walked back into his room which was oddly enough secure. Raki would stay there for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Naruto had long reverted back to his normal form, grabbing some clothes that were lying in the inn as he left. He flashed past confused humans and slid to a stop in front of the large inn where everybody else had been. The whole top half of the inn where they had been staying was demolished by Sena's sonic boom. The owner would think they were dead but of course a falling building didn't destroy they're kind so easily. Naruto looked up into the sky and leaped up landing inside the destroyed room. He then leaped again landing on a spire, he looked down to see Gwendolyn, Oswald, Inuyasha, Hiruma, and Sena on various rooftops below him. He looked at Sena.

"Did you really have to use that much force?" Sena flushed slightly.

"I guess I didn't but it wouldn't of caused as much confusion if I went a little softer." Naruto nodded.

"Report." Sena saluted.

"Yes, I have told Rimuto of your plans to be a private Awakened Beings hunting party in compensation to be left alone in peace and maps to the outside world. He has replied that he will think about it." Naruto sighed.

"That bastard... Did you get the material." Sena nodded and from inside his robe he threw something at Naruto which he caught. Naruto looked at it, in the moonlight was 4 vials. Naruto nodded and tossed them to Oswald. "Oswald, Gwendolyn head back to the lab and tell Shikimaru to cross-exam it with the other samples to see if their's any similarties. Understood?" the couple nodded. "Inuyasha I need you to go find your brother and I want both of you to head to the docks and find the ferry used by the organization. When you do report whatever they've been shipping." Inuyasha nodded but there was a hesitancy. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I still can't believe everything you said... It just doesn't seem possible I mean how do you even know there's an outside world? I've been on ships myself that have gone out to sea and I've seen it myself there's nothing out there!" He said. Naruto stayed silent.

"Inuyasha I want you to come with me when we're through and I will show you what I know." Naruto said quietly. Inuyasha looked shocked but nodded. "Hiruma, I want you and Sena to go and get Kiba, I then want you to track down the one's called Isley, Riful, and Luciela. Tell them to not attack each other, if they do..." He gave a sadistic smirk that seemed to fit one such as him perfectly. "That Naruto... the King of the Abyss, the Wild Warrior, will show no mercy." Hiruma smirked, and even Sena grinned. "GO!" Naruto said and they all save Naruto and Inuyasha vanished. Naruto looked at Inuyasha, then he leaped down to him. "All right now come with me." and Naruto grabbed Inuyasha and flickered out of existence.

* * *

**I've Read the recent Claymore chapter and it contains a lot of stuff that got me thinking. Anyways... If you read the chapter then you'll know about it if you haven't then it's spoilers. However I will not release the information from the chapter until a later date. A MUCH later date... also I will be replacing the Teresa arc with Naruto and his comrades but I'm only going to due the first part of the arc, and skip the second. So I can get to the slayers. Also I will be crossing over soon, directly with an anime. Which one it is you'll have to guess. Also is it just me or have their been a rise of Claymore stories ever since I wrote this story? Please Review...**

**Soul Teller, the Corrupt Soul Weaver...**


	7. Chaper 4, part 4

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: You know I've been seriously thinking about chapter 79 and a lot of theories sprang into my mind those theories are going to be expressed later on in this story in the form of Naruto. I think you might agree with them after you read it, also what Naruto is showing Inuyasha is what Miria discovered in chapter 79.**

* * *

**If you had the power to destroy the evil tormenting your family and neighbors, would you?  
Akumetsu...**

**Chapter 4, Part 4****  
The Holy City**

Clare stood on shaky legs her breath coming in her pants, blood dripping from the wound in her side however there was nothing she could do about it. The Yoma pulled the sword out of it's now destroyed eye blood dripped from the wound. It then vanished. "It's gone!" Sid cried out, how idiotic Clare knew it wasn't going to leave, and that it didn't leave. She whirled around and gave a powerful round house kick into his stomach sending him flying backward. He landed with a THUD! on the ground. "Hey! You bi-" He was cut off by the monstrous Yoma coming to crash in the spot he had just been seconds earlier. Sid's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Clare swung at the monster with her other remaining sword the monster blocked it with her arm but the blade sank deep into it's arm injuring it. Galk ran forward at the monster his longsword held ready in his hands as he charged. "You!"

"Stay back! There's nothing you can do!" She said however the monster swung it's arm at him and struck the sword. It shattered as if it was made of glass.

"Wha?" The monster didn't even give him time to react as it held out a hand and it's finger suddenly stretched forward at tremendous speeds at Galks face. He was seconds away from death when the fingers suddenly fell from his sights. Clare had leaped on the monster's arm forcing it's attack to go off course.

"Run! Get out of the way!" She shouted. There was a horrible squelching sound as finger like claws pierced through Clare. She gave an involuntary cough and blood escaped her lips. The monster had struck her with it's other hand, Clare shuddered and twitched then she went slightly limp. The monster gave a triumphant roar as it lifted her up into the air, she twitched and coughed again blood falling again from her mouth onto the floor. The monster threw her to the side, where she lay on the floor, still. The monster's body seemed to pulse from the kill, and it took a step forward while Sid and Galk took a step back. It looked at them it's single eye glinting maliciously. BAM! The door flew open and soldiers began to crowd around the open door.

"Hurry!"

"Did you round up every available soldier?"

"Yes sir!" Sid looked behind him to see a crowd of soldiers standing there. The soldiers saw the Yoma.

"Whoa!"

"What on earth is that!?"

"Is it a Yoma?" The yoma looked at them then seemed to give a 'tch' and it vanished once again.

"W-WAIT!" Sid cried but the Yoma had long been gone. 'SHIT! It's gone!' Sid cursed in his mind, it was then he noticed Galk turn. Sid glanced at him and watched as Galk walked to the fallen body of the Claymore he crouched. Sid walked next to Galk keeping a considerable distance away from the body. "Is she dead?" his voice was cold. Galk pressed the side of his head to her chest any other man would've been too embarrassed but not Galk. No, Galk didn't see her as a woman, he saw her as a warrior of great caliber and felt no shame in his current action. He stayed silent, then he raised his head.

"No, her hearts still beating." In one swift movement he grabbed her and was now holding her in his arms.

"! Galk! What are you doing? Why don't you forget about her? She's part monster!" Sid yelled his disgust obvious, Galk stayed silent then.

"She saved my life. I owe her... even if she is part monster." Sid said nothing, and Galk knew he wouldn't it was the truth. She had saved Galk's life... and Sid's.

* * *

Morning came, in the light a hooded figure walked toward Rabona Gate, when he saw the guards he leaped over them onto the wall. Naruto pulled down his hood he surveyed the city with his keen eye's. Like he had planned the buildings were mostly cracked though some had fallen. He could see various people running left and right some soldiers were helping them removing rubble and pulling crumpled bodies. Naruto observed this for a while then he turned his head to where the inn that Raki was resting was and jumped into the air.

* * *

Raki sat on the bed his knees pulled tight to his chest, his gaze never leaving the window. 'Clare... are you safe?' he thought glumly. It was then that he heard noises, a crash and a groan. "!" Raki stood up quickly and opened his door, he peered out the door. Good thing too or he would've fallen and probably of broken his leg as the floor now had an enormous hole in the center. Raki looked and saw... "Pumpkin Head!" he shouted anger welling up in him. Indeed Sid was lying underneath a slight pile of wood he was rubbing the top of his head when he heard the cry of 'Pumpkin Head.' Sid growled.

"Stupid brat! I suggest you start treating me with respect if you want your 'sister' to live!" Sid said. Raki's eye's widened and he was no time in getting on clothes. All the while his thoughts were focused on one person.

'Clare!'

* * *

Naruto watched as the Pumpkin Head lead Raki to the Cathedral he was holding Raki rather roughly that if Naruto had been there as a fox he would've bitten him already. However that wasn't part of the plan... then again... when did Naruto really, ever follow plans? A foxy grin lit his features as his bones cracked and snapped and he once again became the small gray fox, with the gold tipped tail. He ran down the roof and landed softly and followed the boy and his 'captor' silently.

* * *

Raki saw the petite form lying on the bed, in her stealth clothes and fear gripped him when he saw the bandages around her chest and arms. "Clare!" he ran forward his hands grasping her arms and shaking her slightly. "Clare! Wake up! Say something!" He cried however Clare didn't move. Raki turned his head to Father Vincent who was standing by the bed, "Father what happened!? Is she alright!?" however the aged man could only shake his head in disappointment.

"I tried to help her but given her physiology I didn't know what to do. All I could was bandage her wounds." Raki could only stare open-mouthed at this statement.

"But... if that's all then Clare will..." Raki said hesitating at the last sentence.

"Will die..." Sid brutally finished. All eye's turned to Sid... all opened eye's at least. Sid stood there his arms crossed a smug smirk on his face. "Like I said she's dying, treating her won't do more than comfort her.

It's just monsters and half-breeds killing each other." Naruto could feel his anger rising and his lips raised slightly revealing his sharp teeth. Raki had clenched his fists, Galk looked outraged, and the priest was stunned. "Nothing to get worked up about right?" Naruto was about to bite off Sid's leg when Raki's fist collided with Sid's face. While the punch didn't exactly send Sid flying Sid did stumble slightly. This caught everybody by surprise. "Damn! You!" Sid growled.

"SHUT UP! What do **you** know about Clare!?" Raki said a fire blazing in his eye's, Naruto looked up at him if anybody could of read the fox's face it would've been surprised and pleasantly pleased, he settled back down and watched the boy with the calculating eye of a warrior. "She's prepared to die fighting! She's risking her life to protect **us**... humans!"

"Sonuva-!" Sid punched Raki, who soon retaliated. The two were soon rubbing their faces from their blows.

"Clare took me in when a Yoma killed my family and my village threw me out! When I had no one and nothing left she was the one who told me I could come with her! Do you... do you understand how happy I felt!? Clare is kinder and more gentle than any normal person!" Sid growing tired of Raki's rants, gave a Raki a final powerful punch that sent Raki sliding into the wall. Sid shook his hand slightly then he popped the knuckles in his hands and turned.

"Tch! This is pathetic! I'm going back to my post." Sid said opening the door and slamming. Naruto glared wearily at Sid's retreating back, then he turned his attention to Raki. Father Vincent was kneeling down and head extended his hand to Raki.

"Are you all right my boy?" He asked concern in his voice. He was answered by sniffs and the soft 'plat plat' of tears. Naruto looked sadly at the boy and was about to move to comfort him when...

"Stop crying. It's not over yet." Said the strong voice of Galk, they looked at him. He was staring outside the window his gaze seeing more than what was out there. "I owe her my life too. I can't let her die before my debt is repaid." he paused letting these words sink in or perhaps to gather his thoughts whichever it was the next words would inspire one forever and remind one forever. "A faithful heart draws strength, however faintly it may beat there is still hope." He then turned his eye's to Raki. "So have faith! It's the only way you can help her now!" He said. Raki stared at him with his tear stained face and then nodded.

* * *

For the day's that Clare would spend asleep Raki would kneel by the side of her bed his forehead rested over his fists as he silently prayed. He refused to move from his spot even going so far as to eat very minimal amounts of food, then returning to his prayer. 2 day's had passed, then it happened... Clare gave a wheeze and opened her eye's slightly. They fluttered in the light. "Clare! Clare wake up! Clare!" He called. She blinked and turned her eye's to Raki, they were a slightly duller silver but they brightened slightly when she saw him.

"Raki..." she said simply. It was then that the tears he had been holding back for 2 days straight were coming in at full force as he sobbed. He threw himself onto her bed and hugged her tight as he sobbed and gasped. Naruto who was awoken by Raki's cries looked up from his perch in the corner.

_'Hmph... She's tougher than she looks though that's because... You truly lover her... don't you?'_ He thought as he eyed Raki still sobbing into the Clare's covers. His ears twitched as he heard hurrying footsteps he turned to see Father Vincent run in looking harassed. He calmed when he saw Raki and Clare.

"Ah... so she's awake. Good." Clare turned her eye's slightly to Father Vincent.

"Forgive me Father, I've caused you trouble apparently." she said in her monotone voice.

"Not at all. I'm just glad that you are alive." He said jovially, Clare stayed silent for about a minute.

"Tell me what's going on. How long have I been here?" She needed to know if the Yoma had eaten anybody else.

"It's been two days since you were attacked. Galk and Sid carried you out. They bumped into me, and we brought you to my room." It was then that his face softened and he looked warmly at her. "Raki has been at your side ever since. He prayed the whole time for you to wake up, he never left your side for even a second. Clare was silent letting all of this sink in, then she pulled on hand out from under the blankets and caressed Raki's head.

"Forgive me Father. But I have a request..."

* * *

**Shorter than what I normally do but hey I want to get this up. I'm losing the Claymore Update race. XD**

**All joking aside, the big church fight is going to come up and it's probably going to be one of the longest fights that I write. Also Naruto will not become major until the chapter after that, in which case his past will be explained a bit.**

**Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver**


	8. Chapter 4, Part Final

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: Apparently I'm not well liked anymore... Well I'll still write! Review when your done reading, goddammit!  
**

* * *

**Holy City  
Part Final**

A foot touched the smooth stone floor. The foot belonged to a man with jet black, scraggly hair, and scruffy mustache. This man was Father Pario who operated in most of the cathedrals blessings and wedding ceremonies. He turned to see a bald man with a thin yet full beard. "Ah, Father Serene. You too?" He questioned.

"Father Pario... so you were..." Father Serene said, Father Pario scoffed slightly and closed his eye's.

"I was called to the Great Hall, but it's the middle of the night!" He exclaimed.

"I was as well. I just got the news from the guards." Father Serene said quietly.

"But why the Great Hall?"

"Indeed, it's just a big empty room," He said this rather smugly however when the door was opened their smugness would be erased forever. The hall was lined with guards, fully armored, their armor and spears glinting dangerously in the light. "Wha-What in the world!?" What were soldiers doing in here? Why were they armed?

"Father Serene, Father Pario." A balding man with long hair walked forward.

"! Father Rodo!" Father Rodo was one of the higher priests in the church he was next in line to become bishop. He would probably have all the answers.

"What's going on? Why have all the fathers and monks been brought here?" Father Pario questioned however to his disappointment Father Rodo just shook his head.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Forgive the suddenness of my request. For now please do as I say." They all turned to see Father Vincent standing in between 2 guards.

"Father Vincent!" Father Rodo exclaimed, "Is this all your doing? What is going on?" Father Rodo asked.

"We are inspecting for Yoma..."

"Yoma!?" Rodo was shocked. After all why should a Yoma come to this holy sanctuary but then again little did he know that was exactly why it came here! "This is outrageous!! Do you expect me to believe that a monster is among us!?" Father Rod roared.

"Sadly with things the way they are I cannot think other wise." Father Vincent said an edge of sadness in his voice.

"Fa-Father Vincent! Do you...?" Rodo asked the question expressing his fear and worry.

"Obviously you are all aware that the victims were killed late at night, here in this cathedral. We should have done this as soon as it started." Father Vincent said his voice bitter and accusing.

"But who could recognize the Yoma? This monster hunt of yours is just talk! No human can see through a monster once it's disguised itself!" Father Rodo exclaimed. Father Vincent remained silent and turned to see the hooded figure step forward. All eye's turned to the figure, who raised a single delicate hand and lowered the hood. Silver-blond hair, pale skin, and eye's of such silver that they shone, it was... a Claymore.

* * *

Raki walked through the baptismal hall the small form of Naruto padding next to him observing him quietly as the youth carred the bag and long package. Raki sighed then he set down his luggage near a coffin and sat on it's edge. "Drat! How did I get so lucky? To be waiting by myself in a place like this?" Raki grumbled. He looked around, "This baptismal room has been giving me the creeps since we got here." he sighed. Naruto watched him.

_'Oho? It seems that Raki's senses are better than most humans... Interesting. I wonder...' _Naruto thought silently, he had only met 3 other people who got the creeps as soon as they went into a room that had... interesting guests inside it. Naruto then turned his blue eye's to the coffin that Raki was sitting on a fanged smirk coming to his face. _'This will be interesting to watch!'_

* * *

"Silver eye's!! It's a Silver-Eyed witch!" Father Pario cried.

"Vincent how could you bring us this blood-thirsty creature!?" Father Rodo shouted.

"Are you mad!?" Another priest shouted. Father Vincent however ignored these however.

"I will gladly hear your complaints later." He said calmly, "But given the seriousness of this situation, there's not time to lose." Father Vincent said. The others were about to argue when an aged hoarse voice sounded.

"What is the meaning of this?" All turned to the voice to see an old man with a long beard and bald head being accompanied by Sid and Galk

"Bishop... Bishop Kamuri?" Father Rodo breathed, then he spun to face Vincent anger seizing him. "Father Vincent how could you include the Bishop in your search!? This is inexcusable! Simply inexcusable!" He roared then he took an aggressive step forward. However as soon as he did the men surrounding them all lowered there spears slightly ready to impale them should they need to. The soldiers were prepared to kill the priests in order to bring peace into their city. "Vi... Vincent how could you?" Rodo asked unable to understand why he was doing this.

"I accept full responsibility! Therefore I ask that you please cooperate." Vincent said, he turned to the Claymore and gave a nod. The Claymore stepped forward. A few of the priests backed away slightly, the Claymore walked up to Father Rodo then reached up and brushed his face ever so lightly with her finger tips. Father Rodo flinched slightly as her face came mere inches from his own. The silver eye's locking with his own as if she was looking into his very soul, all watched waiting with bated breath.

"He's fine..." The Claymore said in the soft ghostlike voice.

"Right, next!" A solider said. Rodo walked away shooting a glare of contempt at the Claymore. Father Pario walked forward and the Claymore once again raised her hands and gazed into the mans eye's. Father Vincent sighed.

"Are you all right Father?" Galk asked coming to stand by the priest.

"Yes I'm fine Galk... don't worry." Father Vincent said. He then turned his head to look at the soldier. "How is Raki?"

"He's in the baptismal hall on the first floor, as requested. He'll be safe there if things get out of hand." Galk said, Vincent nodded then he smiled.

"You've been a great help. If your soldiers hadn't cooperated, this wouldn't have been possible." Father Vincent.

"No... We felt we owed it to our fallen comrades... and the captain of the guard agreed." Galk said turning his head back to Clare.

"Still I worry about Clare. She was badly hurt and she woke up just today." Galk turned his head to look at the priest.

"Did she say anything?" Galk asked.

"Just 'Two day's is enough rest'." Galk watched the priest.

"If she said that then I'm sure she's fine. Being part monster I'm sure she heals faster than us humans." Galk said logically.

"Yes... that's true." Father Vincent said quietly, he accepted Galks faith in the woman but still even if she did heal faster than humans to him it looked as though she was forcing herself. He looked at Clare, who was staring deep into the eye's of a young priest who eyed the Claymore fearfully.

"He's fine." Clare declared.

"Next!" A guard called out.

"Tch!" Galk turned to see Sid glaring at the Claymore his face one of disdain.

"What's wrong?" Galk questioned "You seem nervous."

"I can't stand that girl. Who does that half-breed think she is? It's like we're following her orders!" Sid snarled.

"Officially they're Father Vincent's... not hers." Galk said coolly.

"I know that!" Sid said. He was silent then, "Are we really going to... follow her plan?"

"You mean about her holding the Yoma still while we lance them both together?" Galk said, "I think she's serious. The boy and the priest both said she's fine but... look at those wounds. Even if she finds the monster she can't fight like before. That's why she chose the next best way. Like the boy said she'll lay her life down to protect other humans."

"Hmph! She's crazy!" Sid said gritting his teeth.

"He's fine." Clare said.

"Th-Thanks," the priest said walking away.

'That's strange... they all have the scent of Yoma but not the aura and none is missing the right eye I poked out.... could it have grown back in two days?' If it had then it meant that the Yoma was more powerful than what she originally thought. 'Only two left Bishop Kamuri and...'

" If you please... Your excellency." a guard standing next to Bishop Kamuri said. Bishop Kamuri gave a nod and walked forward. The priests glared at Clare. Clare reached up gently touching the side of the old mans head and she stared into his eye's. His murky black eyes staring into her bright silver eyes.

'No it's not him either.'

"Are we done?" Bishop Kamuri asked.

"...Yes..." Clare said.

"Th-Then..." Galk murmured and his eye's turned to Father Vincent. All the soldiers pointed their spears at Father Vincent, he was shocked!

"What is... the meaning of this?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Father Vincent but your no different from the others... Even if you **are** the one who sent the request to the organization. I could've examined you many times, but I was hardly in a condition to judge. Allow me..." He said nothing but stared wide eyed as the Claymore slowly but surely walked up to him. Placing her hands on the side of his head she looked deep into his brown eye's. As she stared the tension that hung in the air increased Galk putting a hand on the pommel of his blade. Sid holding up three knives the guards tightening their grip on their spears. She stared deeply into his eye's then her eye's widened. "It's not him!" She cried aghast. The soldiers lowered their weapons looking confused and dismayed. Father Pario took this chance to speak.

"Father Vincent do think you could commit this outrage and get away with it!? Bringing that filthy Silver-Eyed Witch into this holy place you'd better be prepared to meet the consequences!" Father Pario roared. As the soldiers murmured to each other Clare was thinking.

'How can this be? The yoma has to be somewhere inside the cathedral so why can't I find it!? Did I miss something? Think Clare think! It can take any appearance to hid it's true form! Whether it be a woman or a man, a priest or a non-believer, the frailest child or the oldest man!' and that's when it clicked. 'It can even be a dead body!' And she realized where she needed to be. "Raki!" She gasped and she turned and ran boosting herself with Yoki.

* * *

Raki looked inside the coffin at the dead body, Naruto watched him wearily from the floor. "What's this doing here." Naruto pretending to be curious got up, stretched, and padded over to the coffin and looked inside. Raki looked at Naruto then he stood and looked at the mummified corpse laying there. "Creepy isn't it?" Raki said to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Raki and gave a yip, Raki smiled slightly. "Kind of gross," He said then he turned his head to look away from the corpse Naruto however still stared at the corpse. "I Wonder what the others are doing. Are they finished yet?" He sighed, "Well as long as Clare is okay." He didn't notice the corpse rising slowly up from it's grave. Naruto gave a growl and Raki turned. He saw the thin corpse turning it's empty sockets to him. He gave a scream and backed quickly back till his back met the pillar. As Raki watched the skin seemed to twitch and bulge till eventually it was whole again, one of the sockets slowly grew a single yellow eye and the teeth grew back in large and jagged. The now fully reformed Yoma took a step forward and gave a deafening roar at Raki. It was about to take another step when Naruto jumped at it and sunk his teeth into it's arm. The creature gave a howl and shook it's arm however Naruto had sunk his teeth in deep there was no way that this monster was gonna get this fox off easily. However the beast looked at the fox on it's arm and raising it's other arm swiped at the fox hitting it on the nose. There was a horrible crunch and the fox let go whining. The Yoma kicked the fox sending it flying. "Naruto!" Raki cried as the fox hit the wall and fell to the ground he was about to run after it when the Yoma punched him. he staggered against the pillar a large red welt forming on his face. The yoma raised it's hand to strike again when something whistled through the air and embedded itself int he yoma's arm. It was a short curved sword, the yoma looked at the blade then he looked down to see Clare crouching, holding her other short sword, she slashed at the yoma. The great being threw up it's hand to block the blade however the blade sunk deep it it's hand. Clare leaped back as it shot the fingers from it's other hand forward.

"Clare!" Raki cried as she landed next to Raki.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Clare asked concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine but... Naruto!" Clare turned her gaze to the fox it was lying on it's side blood dripping from it's muzzle it was breathing weakly. Clare turned her gaze to back to Raki.

"Grab Naruto and get out of here!" She said standing up holding her blade in front.

"No! Your still hurt!" Raki said grabbing Clare's cloak. "You can't...!" However before Raki was able to finish his sentence finger tendrils shot forward and Clare simultaneously pushed herself and Raki out of the way. Raki fell to the right while Clare rolled to the left. The yoma turned it's single remaining eye on Raki.

"Oh no!" Clare gasped as she rolled. The yoma leaped toward Raki it's claws outstretched. Raki gave a yell, however something swung and collided with the claw. All eye's turned to see Galk holding his sword against the yoma's hand beads of sweat pouring from his face. The yoma looked at him then he sent his tendril like fingers toward Galk however three daggers embedded into the skin of the yoma throwing it's aim off and giving Galk a chance to avoid the attack.

"Run kid!" Sid yelled. Raki looked at him then he stood up and ran toward Naruto. He knelt before the fox as it breathed weakly looking up at him. The yoma tried to swing it's free arm at Raki but Clare was on top of him the short sword held in front of her blocking it. The monster gave a 'tch' of annoyance then it's fingers extended around Galks head. Clare was about to help but.

"STAY BACK! I don't need your help!" He roared and he grabbed his sword and swung it downward slicing off 2 fingers as the yoma stared at it's two missing fingers 3 more daggers embedded themselves into it's head purple blood spilling out. Clare watched wide-eyed, as it pulled all three daggers in it's head out.

"Don't you get it?" Sid said, she turned to him. "You can't protect everyone by yourself. You can barely protect the boy with you injuries." He said smugly. "Whose town do you think this is? The soldiers here are the ones prepared to die for it. Don't even think about dying we won't protect the boy if you do!" Clare stared at him wide-eyed shocked by this announcement.

"You'd better fight for his sake and yours. We'll do everything to stop this beast and protect the town. If we die so be it! We're the one's who will be protecting this holy place!"

"Here we go!" Sid yelled. Galk slashed with his sword the yoma blocked the attacked with it's arm. Then Sid threw three more knives and they buried into the yomas shoulder it gave growl. However from behind came Clare jumping then coming down on the yoma her short blade aimed for it's head it blocked the attack by letting the blade sink into it's free arm.

'Damn it won't reach!' thought angrily as she sunk her blade into it's hand. The yoma gave a roar and threw her off.

"HAH!" Galk swung his sword but this time the yoma struck at him knocking him off his feet and sending his sword clattering on the floor.

"No!" Sid cried and he threw three more daggers but the yoma raised a hand blocking the daggers. Clare attempted to slice off it's arm but was surprised when the blade only sank halfway then stopped. It was then that yoma spoke in a grating, deep voice.

"How pathetically weak! Is that the best you can do you limping half breed!?" using it's feet it flipped Galk's sword into it's hands and swung the sword at Clare who blocked it with her short sword she staggered back from the force of the blow. The wounds in her chest spurted blood as they were reopened by the attack. It was then that the yoma began a furious barrage of attacks. "Ha ha ha! That was fun! Pretending to be the mummy of some holyman and watching those stupid priests run around like chickens! They call themselves Holy but they're only human!" the monster roared as he struck again and again.

"Clare!" Raki cried as he turned his head from Naruto to Clare watching the monster pounding down on her. When he turned back to Naruto he found that the fox was gone. "Naruto?" he quested but then he put it out of his mind he knew what he had to do! He stood up and ran past Sid.

"Hey kid stop!" He shouted reaching for Raki but Raki ignored him and continued running, aiming his sights at the long package by the coffin he had been sitting on.

"Stop!" Galk ordered this time stepping in front of Raki to block his path. "There's nothing you can do! You'll only get yourself killed!" Galk said looking at Raki.

"You're wrong! You've got to get this to Clare!" Raki said holding up the long package. Galk took the package and pulled back the covering to reveal the beautiful statue.

"What's... What good will this do?" Galk said puzzled.

"Just do it!" Raki shouted "Hurry!" Galk looked at the boy then he sighed, he turned just in time to see Clare's short blade shatter into a million pieces from the powerful strike the yoma had delivered.

"Ha ha ha! Your blade's gone! This is the end!" The creature roared.

"Hruagh!" Galk roared as he threw the statue high up in the air. "Here girl!" he roared as settled down rubbing his arms from the rather powerful throw. Clare caught the statue and pulled off the covering.

"What good is a statue! I'll cut you both in half!" The yoma roared swinging the sword to cut both statue and girl in half. However as he cut the statue there was a loud _klang!_ and sword vibrated as it hit something inside the statue. The statue then began to break apart piece by piece then as the face fell a handle appeared where the face had been Clare reached out grabbing the handle and pulling a long and wide sword that was nearly large as her whole body. It was a claymore, the sword that had the power to turn giant monsters into nothing more but mince meat.

"A Claymore..." The monster breathed.

"Now... the monster hunt begins for real..." Clare said softly. Holding the large sword in one hand her other hand held outstretched. The monster snarled then charged.

"Don't push your luck girlie! Just because you have a sword!" It snarled swinging it's own blade down with tremendous force cracking the very ground it struck however Clare was nowhere to be seen. The monster looked at the spot where she had been with confusion then it swung upwards as Clare suddenly appeared behind it swinging her Claymore with all the strength she could muster. The two swords collided in a cascade of sparks the monster growled then swung it's hand forward in an attempt to spear Clare. Clare raised her legs dodging the attack and thrusting her legs forward smacking the yoma in the face and causing her to flip backward. "You!" It growled swinging the sword again however Clare ducked low underneath the sword and swung up, the yoma gave a roar of pain as it's arm was cut off. Galk and Sid stood amazed by Clares astounding swordsmanship.

"Amazing..." Galk breathed. "That's the true power of a Claymore."

"No." Raki said Galk and Sid turned to look at the boy. "Look she's straining. She's fighting beyond her limits!" Raki said. This was true very quietly Clare was panting and her bandages was turning crimson from the blood leaking from the open wounds underneath.

"Heh heh heh. What's wrong girlie... you look pale." The yoma said "I wondered why a Claymore would try so hard to show off. But I see now. You did that to make me panic you could finish me quickly." It said staring at Clare with it's single remaining eye. "You're trying to avoid a long drawn out fight. You missed just now... you weren't aiming for my arm you were aiming for my head!" Clare couldn't respond.

_Thwock!_

Clare's eye's widened in pain as the yoma stuck an extended finger through her shoulder. "Ooh a hit! This is no time to be daydreaming." The yoma crowed. It then sent another finger through her other shoulder.

"Agh!" Clare growled out as she stumbled backward.

"Too slow! Much too slow! Everything you do is too slow!" The yoma crowed as he began to lift Clare into the air with his extended tendrils. "Like the view? Or are you afraid of heights?"Clare could only grunt as she tried to remove the tendrils from her body. However all attempts were futile. "Well you don't seem to be enjoying it. Relax, I'll let you down right now!" It roared and slammed Clare into the ground.

"Clare!" The yoma retracted it's tendrils then shot them again.

"Now Die!" However two blurs sped past Raki and one of them placed themselves between Clare blocking the deadly tendrils. The blur revealed itself to be Galk. All five fingers spearing him at various points in his body.

"Ugh."

"Galk here!" Sid had grabbed Galks sword and threw it to him. Galk snatched the blade from the air and swung it down chopping off the yoma's fingers. Galk then stodd shakily to his feet.

"You all right? Can you stand?" He quested to Clare. Clare looked up at him as she shakily rose to her feet. "I'm ashamed to say it but no matter how hard we fight it we're no match for it, just like you said." It was then that Galk went quiet for a minute then, "Use our lives however you wish, just make sure you kill that thing!" He said steely. Sid pulled out his short sword and rushed forward ready to swing his blade but the yoma sunk two tendrils into his shoulder burying deep into his flesh.

"Ah! Damn it!" Sid roared.

"Quiet! I shoulder have killed you two from the start!" However charging from it's unprotected side came Galk his sword held high. The yoma removed it's tendrils from Sid and sent them flying at Galk the remaining tendrils burying into his flesh. He gave a cough and blood flew from his mouth to the floor. "Did you think charging at me was enough? Weakling!" The monster grated. Galk double over and gazed steely at the monster.

"NOW, DO IT!" He roared and Clare using his back as a spring to jump high into the air toward the monster.

"Wha? NO!" It tried to remove it's extended fingers from Galk only to find the man holding them tight.

"Not bad for a weakling..." Galk gasped.

"Why... you little..." The monster snarled then Clare came down her sword swinging and dismembering it's other arm. Purple blood spurted from it's new wound. Clare raised her sword and then the monster suddenly charged straight into the raised sword. "Fool! No matter where you slice you'll never hit my weak spot! And don't think you'll get another shot!" It was then that Clare's eye's became slitted yellow her veins bulged from her head and her face became monstrous. Her arm shuddered and pulsed as she forcibily turned the blade in the monsters stomach and slashed upwards.

"Is your head the weak spot?" She quested as the monster was split in two, blood pouring from both sides of it's insides. The body soon fell twtiching, and spurting purple blood. Clare didn't say anything, just stood there panting.

"You did it! Clare you did it!" Raki cried.

"You got 'im" Sid coughed from the floor, "Good job..."

"You Claymores are really something..." Galk said. Clare just stood there breathing, then she looked at her hands. Her blood had stained them red.

'I've lost too much blood...' she thought worriedly. It was then that she felt the pulse, and she slumped forward, droopping her sword sending it clattering away.

"Clare!" Raki cried out and he ran forward, he was followed by Galk. "Clare! Are you okay!"

"Is she all right?" Galk asked. It was then that Raki saw the bulging veins around her arms and head her muscles began to bulge. Her eye's were now a golden slit he backed away worried.

'Oh no! I shouldn't of used so much yoki in my condition! Now I can't stop the flow!' she thought panickly. She saw her hands slowly bulge the fingernails growing longer, sharper. 'It's no good can't turn back.'

"Clare!" Raki said taking a step toward Clare.

"Stay back!" She shouted, she then grabbed her sword, stood up, and held it to her neck. The blade shone in the dim moonlight.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!?" Raki shouted at Clare agahst at this sudden change in her.

"If we use too much yoki when we're weak it becomes unstoppable."

"What? What?" Raki was confused.

"So while I still have a human conciousness I'm ending my life." Clare said resolutlely.

"No! Clare wait!" Raki cried

"I Told you to stay back!" Clare shouted.

"What do you mean? What are you saying? Clare?" Raki quested, now lost, She looked at him with her twin golden eye's.

"This is goodbye... Raki."

_Fwish!_

Clare turned her head to see the sword held high. "What?" She saw the veins along her arm bulge and the fingers tighten around the sword handle. The arm swung the sword down toward Raki, only to miss by mere centimeters and she stabbed her sword into the ground.

"Clare! What's?" Raki took a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" Clare roared. "Galk... Help me..." Galk stared down at Clare. He then walked to her side and held his blade up preparing to strike.

"Galk what are you doing? DON'T!" Raki shouted.

"Raki..." Raki turned to Clare. "Sorry I can't stop it... I'm turning into a yoma!" She said. "As I said... The more we use our powers... The closer we are to becoming yomas. It's not always slow. Sometimes it happens all at once. This time I used too much power when I was mentally and physically exhausted. Now the change has started I can't control it." As she spoke her veins began to bulge and pulse with growing speed, she was dangerously close to becoming a yoma. "I asked Father Vincent to take care of you. Sorry but our travels are over. I'm glad we spent some time together. Goodbye." She then closed her eye's resigning herself to her fate but her eye's were soon open again as Raki suddenly hugged her from her side. He was holding tight to her. "Stop it! Get away! I can't control my body for much longer! You'll be killed!" She roared at him. Her hands were gripping the handle of her blade so tightly that they turned white. "G-get away from me Raki. Hurry before I lose control. Go..."

"I... I'm so happy that I got to travel with you Clare... My family got killed, the town shunned me, they then threw me out. Everything I loved... everything I knew was lost... all at once. That's why I'm happy. I'm happy that I could travel with you. To have someone to be with. You always said you weren't kind but you were kinder to me than anyone. That's why I don't want anybody else. I just want to be with you. That's why..." Raki looked up he was smiling, and crying. "...If you die, I'm going with you!" Those words rung in her ears... 'If you die, I'm going with you!' The ground split and cracked as Clare gave a shout, Her body seemed to glow with white energy, blasting Galk back, sending dust into the air and then... it stopped. The dust blowing away to reveal Clare kneeling on the ground looking at Raki her body no longer bulging or twitching. Her sword laid stuck in the ground next to them. Clare then looked at her hands, in awe.

"The power... it stopped." It was then that Raki threw his arms around her neck ang began to cry. His wails echoing in the halls, It was then that a loud rattling was heard and Clare turned to see Galk sitting on the ground his sword buried into the ground.

"Enough I'm tired of standing with me body full." She stared at him surprised. "Don't give me that surprised look, you didn't turn into a yoma, that's all I'm saying." Galk said grimacing slightly. "In the end... you were saved by that boy." Clare turned her eye's to Raki then slowly, she returned the boy's hug.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his nose as he sat on the ground out side the church. "That little shit... If it wasn't for Clare killing that thing I would've ripped it to pieces." There was a sharp _crack!_ and a curse then silence.

"Keh keh keh! What's the matter boss? Too much **nosing **around? Keh keh keh keh keh!" Naruto swiped at Hiruma who leaped back in time to avoid having a large hole in his stomach.

"Hiruma you're jokes are horrible..." Naruto snarled.

"Indeed. I would think you would not waste time saying such unimportant things." A cool voice snapped. Naruto sighed then he turned to look at the black armor-clad man.

"Enough Oswald... Anyways how are things looking?" Oswald gave a nod and handed the liquid back to Naruto.

"Shikamaru said that this chemical is not found anywhere on this island. Which means..." Oswald trailed off.

"The chemicals needed to make Claymores all comes from the 'Outer World' correct?" Naruto finished.

"Yes..." Oswald said quietly. There was silence.

"Okay... I need to go speak with them... All three of them." Naruto said.

"You mean..." Hiruma narrowed his eye's as he looked down at Naruto.

"Yes... Isley, Riful, and Luciela, we've have to get an army ready." Naruto smirked, a dark and wicked smirk.

* * *

**The Holy City Arc is complete. Now comes the Naruto Flash back... It will be brief as I am aiming for the Slayers Arc. Please Review!  
**


	9. Subchapter 1 Part 1

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: Here's the first part of Naruto's past. I'm not going to explain the whole thing, just parts of it at random chapters. dlight, I won't put a whole lot of effort into telling Naruto's past just enough that you get the gist of what he's dealt with for the past 1000 years. Everybody else thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

**Subchapter 1  
Naruto's Past  
Part 1**

Naruto sat on a rock waiting for his comrades to return. As he stared into the sky his thoughts began to drift.

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto lay sobbing on the ground, his tears hitting the floor. "Grr... You're next you little brat... just wait I'll take my time!" It was a yoma it had just finished devouring his mother.**_

_**"Mommy!" He sobbed her red hair was even redder due to her blood soaking in it.**_

_**"Ha ha! 'Mommy' is that all you can say brat then farewell!" The monster lunged it's mouth opened wide then it stopped mid lunge to look at the sword protruding from his stomach.**_

_**"The only one saying 'farewell' is you!" A voice said the voice was cool, calm. The yoma turned it's head.**_

_**"You! How did...!!" It cried then it was sliced in half it's body falling to the ground as purple blood poured forth from it's sliced body.**_

_**"Are you all right?" The voice said Naruto still sniffling looked up. A tall man with silver eye's and silver hair stood where the yoma had been, large white shoulder plates gleamed in the night light, and his silver cloak flapped softly in the night air. He stared down at Naruto who hiccuped then nodded. "Good..." Was all the man said and he turned and left. Naruto, stood up, then he looked at the yoma's bleeding corpse then he looked at his mother's dead body. He looked at open door then he ran out.**_

_**"Wait!" He cried to the man, the man stopped and turned his head slightly. "um... Uh... H-How... How do I become strong like you?" He said nervously. The man blinked then he turned his head forward.**_

_**"Come with me..." Was all the man said. Naruto looked at the man then he looked back at his house villagers were gathering near his house murmuring Naruto then looked at the man and ran after him. When Naruto caught up with the man, he stared at him then looked down at his feet.**_

_**"My name's Naruto..." He said, the man didn't speak for a while then.**_

_**"Itachi..." was all he said and he continued walking.

* * *

**_

_**Naruto stood next to Itachi, staring up at the man whose forehead was a mess of pulsing veins, and had his eye's closed. "You want this boy to become a Claymore? Why should he be?" the man quested.**_

**_"He may be young but he has no family, and he has the drive he will become powerful if you take him. He will be stronger even the me." Itachi said simply. The man didn't say anything then._**

**_"You, boy... come here..." The man said turning his head to Naruto. Naruto blinked then stepped forward. "Come closer." The man said Naruto took another step forward. The man smiled, "Closer..." Naruto took one final step toward the man so he was mere inches away from the mans face. The man lowered his head then he opened his eye's. Naruto's first instinct was to look away but he didn't. He stared into the blood red slitted pupils staring at him. Naruto gulped audibly as he stared into the red slits then the eye's closed hiding their dreadful package from view. "Very well... Your request is noted... Rubel?" The man turned his head to the right and a man stepped forward from the shadows. The man wore all black, black suit, black shoes, black bowler hat, and black glasses._**

**_"Yes, Rimuto?" Rubel quested._**

**_"Take the boy to be processed... he will be under your care, understood?" Rubel gave a bow._**

**_"Understood." Rubel said, then he turned his head to Naruto. "Come with me, as you know my name Rubel, and your name would be?" Naruto looked at Itachi who gave a nod, then he looked back at Rubel._**

**_"My name is Naruto." He said nervously and he walked to Rubel who laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him away from all prying eye's.

* * *

_**

_**Naruto sat huddled in a corner his clothes now replaced with a tight fitting type of cloth. However it was the boy's sobs and whimpers that explained why he was where he was. The door opened and a boy walked wearing the same clothes as Naruto.**_

_**"They just did you then eh?" Naruto looked at the boy with the silver hair that spiked upwards. Naruto's own hair had a unique tint of gold silver. "Wow! Awesome hair!" The boy walked over to Naruto and crouched next to him. Naruto looked up with his own silver eyes into the boys silver eye's, the boy's eye's were slightly darker than his own. "The name's Kiba! And you are?" Naruto gave a sniff.**_

_**"N-Naruto."

* * *

**_Naruto's eye's snapped open as he heard the giant hoof beats. He sat up straighter and looked to his right to see a giant horselike creature galloping toward him. He looked forward to see a giant cat-like creature hopping from stone to stone. Then he looked to his left to see a giant woman made of black rope-like tendrils coming toward him. He stood up stretched then watched as all three beings slide to a halt in front of him throwing up a giant cloud of dust. He narrowed his eye's and a snarl came from his throat. As the dust cleared a man with long silver hair walked forward, A woman with long brown hair walked forward and finally a girl with black hair walked forward. All three were wearing cloaks. Naruto looked at the three. "Well you guys took your time... now who remembered to bring dinner?" Naruto said smirking. The man didn't say anything but his eye's flicked to the other two, who also were silent. "Nobody? It's all right I'll excuse you guys this time now... let's get down to business..." Naruto said clapping his hands together. "Naruto Former Rank #1," Naruto said.

"Isley, Former Rank #1." The man said.

"Lucelia Former Rank #1" The woman said.

"Riful Former Rank #1" The girl said.

"Now that the introductions have been made we go to the first parts of business... Starting with you Isley. I've been hearing rumor that you are amassing quite the force of the Awakened kind is that correct?" Isley blinked, his face utterly blank.

"Indeed I do amass an army of Awakened Beings." Naruto stared at him.

"May I ask why?" Naruto quested, Isley didn't say anything then he turned his head to Lucelia.

"I wish to gain her territory if that is too much to ask." Naruto closed his eye's and sighed.

"Isley, Isley ever the ambitious one... Yes it is too much to ask to gain her territory. There's a very good reason why I gave Each of you your turfs." Naruto opened his eye's and they were a slitted gold. He held up a hand which the fingernails had extended into claws. "Will I have to kill the girl you now travel with to make you stop this foolish campaign." Isley seemed taken aback at this comment to which Naruto chuckled. "Oh ho hooo yes... I know of the girl you travel with and I also know that you plan to use her to try and turn against me... But I'm going to tell you to desist in such folly and to kill the girl." Naruto snarled. It was then that Isley gave a laugh.

"Me kill the girl!? Do you think that if I could then I would've done it already? She's far too powerful for me! And soon enough she'll become far too powerful for even you!" Isley shouted.

"Her more powerful than me? You forget what I can do so easily it would be like swatting a fly?" Naruto said his voice now a low growl. His muscles began to bulge and contort.

"Hey Fucking fox! Keep it together huh? We don't want you to go showing off again!" Said a high pitch voice.

"Yeah! We don't need you to go blowing up something else just because of a punk like Isley." Said a low growling voice. Naruto closed his eye's and the bulging in his muscles stopped. He opened his eye's to see Inuyasha and Hiruma standing in front of him both of them scowling at him.

"Yeah you guy's are right... however I need someone to keep an eye on the girl." said narrowing his eye's.

"That's all ready being done by the fucking shadow." Hiruma cackled.

"Oswald huh? And what of Gwendolyn?" Naruto quested turning his head to Inuyasha.

"She's seeing to Rifuls man." Inuyasha replied.

"Hmmm... Speaking of Riful..." Naruto turned his head to Riful who was staring up into the sky her arms folded back and looking for all the world like an innocent little girl. However Naruto knew otherwise Riful was smart... almost smarter than him and that made her dangerous. But she was nowhere near as smart as Shikamaru. "I've heard that you've taken an interest to the Claymores... so much interest that you are capturing them and... if my information is right... torturing them! Now what do you have to say about that?" Naruto said rather dramatically. Riful gave a 'ho hum' then she turned her head to Naruto.

"Yes your information is correct." she said simply.

"Okay... Why are you torturing them?" he quested.

"So that they can awaken." Naruto blinked at this then he slapped his hand to his head covering his eye's.

"Please tell me that isn't the only reason why..." he moaned.

"Unfortunately that's the only reason why." Riful said, to which Naruto sighed. He rubbed his temple then he turned his eye's to Inuyasha.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's an effective means to force them to awaken." Inuyasha said plainly. Naruto turned his eye's to Hiruma.

"Hey if you want an army why not make one from the enemy?" He said, Naruto sighed.

"Fine go ahead and keep up with your methods... Though how long I approve of this might not be anytime soon." It was then he caught Lucelia looking at him. "What is it?"

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you traveling with a human and a Claymore?" Naruto sighed, then he closed one eye rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah... I am... why? What's it to you?" Naruto said, Lucelia just smiled lightly.

"I'm just wondering why you the most powerful being on this island is traveling with a human and a Claymore while they go killing yoma and us?" Naruto blinked a few times then he shrugged.

"Simple... I'm going to become a Claymore again while traveling with them." This brought shock and surprise to the faces of the Abyssal Beings.

"You're going to reclaim your title? That's impossible!" Isley stated. "The Organization want's nothing to do with us ever again except to hunt us down and kill us."

"Well then you must be going to the wrong people to talk to them. Rimuto has taken interest in taking me and the other's back as a specialized squad." Isley stared coolly at Naruto then said.

"You talked with Rimuto?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nah gave him a message I can't stand being around that guy." Naruto said shuttering slightly.

"None of can stand him fucking fox... Well except for that guy and he's dead if memory serves me right." Hiruma said. Naruto seemed to mellow out at this.

"Yeah... anyways... I'll bring us to the reason why we are here. But I wish for all of you to gather as many Yoma, and Awakened as possible and launch an attack on the Organization." They all stared at him.

"Are you mad? Launch an attack!? Especially if you rejoin their ranks! It'll be a slaughter!" Isley shouted, Naruto held up a finger.

"No! Once you begin you're push against the Organization I'll return to destroy them. But only once you have all the beings you possibly could have." Naruto turned to Isley. "I know you are already amassing a force to get rid of Lucelia but please turn it to getting rid of the Organization!" Isley chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that... She begs to return to the land that she loves and even if you kill me Rigaldo has orders to take the land in south. I intend to get the land in the south by whatever means possible. So if you'll excuse me... I'll be going..." And with that Isley vanished in cloud of dust. Naruto looked at where Isley once stood then he sighed and turned to Lucelia.

"Should I send some of my troops to help you?" She just smiled.

"No I think we can handle him..." she said, Hiruma scoffed.

"Don't underestimate him... the fucking horsey is a strong bastard." he said, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But apparently this girl is much stronger than him?" Hiruma gave a nod.

"She's about as strong as One-tail but that's about it..." He said.

"Pretty strong to match Gaara..." Hiruma looked at Naruto.

"I meant you... Gaara's dead..." Naruto looked surprised.

"He's dead? Who killed him!?" he quested, surprisingly it was Riful who answered.

"He was killed by a squad of Claymore's... they have begun hunting Awakened Beings actively." Naruto seemed at a lost for this he closed his eye's inhaled deeply, then he exhaled.

"A necessary sacrifice. My plan cannot go astride... Not even for an instant." Naruto said opening his eye's.

"You say that but you itch to go and avenge him..." Riful said.

"Yeah I do but I won't, I'm trying to save the humans and I won't do that by going crazy." Naruto said. "Now leave me..." Riful gave a snort while Lucelia gave a bow. Then they both vanished into nowhere. Hiruma and Inuyasha looked at each other then they both gave a nod. They pulled held their arms out sending their cloaks flapping open to reveal a Claymore in their hand. Naruto looked at them then he gave a roar and lunged at the two.

* * *

Raki sighed and looked around. "Naruto! Naruto!" Clare was watching Raki continue his search. She gave a sigh then she sat up as she heard a roar. Raki hearing the roar as well went to grab the sword he was given to from Galk and drew it. There was more roaring then silence, Raki looked around the tree's hesitantly then he heard a yip. "Naruto?" He turned to see a fox with a bright golden tail running toward him. "Naruto! There you are!" Clare sighed and slid her sword back into it's sheath, Raki dropped his sword and hugged the fox. It was then that Clare saw the strangest thing. A cut on the fox's back was slowly closing and fur was growing over the wound. She blinked and suddenly she was staring at fur.

"Um... Raki." The boy looked up to her from hugging his fox unaware of what she just saw.

"Hm? What's up Clare?" he quested she was about to mention the wound but then she just shook her head.

"Never mind." Raki stared at her then he shrugged and chuckled as the fox licked his face.

* * *

Inuyasha was panting as he stared at his arm which lay in front of him large gashes marking it. Hiruma however was more or less spotless save the various opening's in his clothes. "Shit... I keep forgetting how ruthless he is when he losses control." Inuyasha snarled. Hiruma just cackled.

"That's your fault and it's too bad your an offensive." Inuyasha growled then he grabbed his arm and vanished.

* * *

**This came faster cause I devoted my whole effort to this now please Review. Next chapter is the beginning of the Slayers Arc. All right!  
**


	10. Chapter 5, Part 1

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: The Slayers arc is probably going to be the longest arc apart from the Northern War Arc actually this arc is called the Slashers Arc but I decided Slayers is a more fitting title. Please Review...

* * *

**

**Chapter 5, Part 1  
Slayers**

A young girl was running from a town as she looked back she saw the shadowy figure chasing her. "Hey wait for me! There's no need to run from me is there?" It was then that shadowy leaped forward over the girl and in front. She gave a scream while the monster cackled. Then a sword appeared in it's head and split the monster's head in two. The girl stared at the body as it fell then looked up to see three women standing behind the yoma. All three had silver hair, wore armor, and had piercing silver eye's. One of the women, the one who was still holding her claymore in hand and had slightly long spiked hair, stepped forward. "You're from Toriro Village. What happened there?" She questioned. The girl who was still in a slight state of shock gasped.

"P-Please help. Yoma... L-Lot's of them about five!" She gasped as tears glistened on her eye's.

"Five? Then it's not a Voracious Eater... but a group of Yoma." The Claymore said now understanding the job they were given.

"A-And one of your kind is fighting them alone!" The girl gasped out. This caught the attention of the Claymore. They turned to each other as Claymore sheathed her sword then they ran forward past the girl, heading straight for the village. As they ran the Claymores talked with each other.

"The orders were for four of us to search the town. Could she be the fourth?"

"I think so,"

"Against five Yoma she's defenseless. But odds are one of them is a Voracious Eater."

"We were supposed to move when all four of us were together" The claymore then gave into silence as they neared to edge of the town. They heard nothing they walked into the village to see a woman, a boy, and a fox standing in the town center yoma body parts where everywhere. The fox was sniffing an arm that lay a few inches away from the boy's feet. While the woman stood perfectly straight her large claymore in hand purple blood dripping off of it. The boy turned and saw the Claymore.

"Clare... it's your comrades." The boy said to the woman. The woman turned her eye's a gold slit reverting back to silver.

"I see" Said the woman with the spiked hair. "You took care of the other four. but you missed one. It almost killed a girl just now. Want to explain that?" Clare looked at the woman. She seemed to be the leader of this small bunch. Clare turned her head away from the woman.

"It was heading in your direction, I thought you'd make it in time if you weren't slow." The woman was about to reply when she noted the fox staring at her with it's piercing blue eye's. She stared back and the fox gave a snort then it stretched and walked over to the woman called Clare and the it sat itself next to her feet.

"You're pretty confident to take on all four of them!" One of the Claymore spat out. "Looking for glory?" Clare turned away from them.

"Not really. I just came here early and decided to proceed." Clare said.

"You ignored our orders and charged in on our own!" A Claymore shouted taking a step forward but she was held back by the leader.

"One of them could have been a voracious eater. Didn't that occur to you?" The leader said, Clare didn't respond but Raki looked at the woman. The fox gave snort and shook it's head, The woman lowered her head. "Oh well... Well report this to the higher ups they'll decide what to do." And with that the three warriors left. Raki watched them leave then he turned his head to Clare.

"Clare what's a voracious eater?" He quested.

"It's an older yoma with an increased appetite, they're very cunning too." Clare answered. "They're hard to defeat." Raki blinked.

"Then they're dangerous! That's bad Clare! Next time be careful!" He said, this followed with a yip from Naruto. Clare smiled and she gave her Claymore a quick flick to throw off the blood then she sheathed her sword.

"You're right I'll be careful next time." She said, and with that Raki felt more at ease.

* * *

**Later that night**

In the ruins of some houses a fire was alight. Clare stood next to the fire her armor gone and only the tight cotton clothes on her body. "You never change. Always doing things the hard way. What would you have done if one of them was a voracious eater. Or could it be...?" A calm silky voice said. "You were hoping for that?" Rubel quested. Clare did not anwser, it was then that Rubel smiled. "The yoma in the cathedral was just a normal one it just needed alot of energy to eat in order to transform. 'Voracious Eater' is a nickname meant for the general public. It's a substitute for 'Awakened Being' a term not meant for normal people's ears."

* * *

**In the forest**

Naruto leaned against a tree staring at Rubel talking to Clare, he then turned in time to see the black armored shadow of Oswald. "Oswald... Don't sneak up on me like that..." Naruto said lamely. Oswald stared at him then he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Gaara. He was a good man." A this Naruto gave a snort. Oswald knew why, "He was becoming a good man... you should be proud that you helped him." It could've been Oswalds imagination at the time but he could have sworn that he saw a tear fall to the ground. Naruto looked at Oswald then gave a large grin.

"Thanks Oswald. By the way what are you doing here? Surely not just to comfort me." Oswald frowned.

"You're right I didn't... I came to give you a report on the girl the one that Isley has chosen for a lover." Naruto's interest was piqued.

"Indeed? Tell me what you know." Oswald nodded and knelt down to one knee his arm bent across his chest.

"She is powerful, but at the same time she is weak. She acts, appears, and thinks like a child and yet there is so much more to her that I struggle to comprehend what she is exactly. Is she a monster or just a little girl?" Oswald said.

"And what do you think we should do about this girl?" Naruto questioned.

"I think we should kill her now. However Isley is not stupid he realizes that this is going to be your most likely action and has set up his strongest guards around her. Right now is not the best time to attack her." Oswald said. Naruto put a hand on his chin, closing his eye's then he turned his head to Rubel and Clare, Rubel was standing up.

"Very well... Now leave me... I have some important matters to discuss with an old friend." Oswald stood up still bowing and rapidly exited back eventually dissappearing into the shadows.

"Now was that really nessecary?" Rubel said as he walked up to Naruto, Naruto turned grinning.

"Yep. I can't have you knowing who my allies are, you'll know once we get initiated back in." Naruto said. Rubel put a hand on his bowler hat and smiled bowing his head slightly.

"You truly are an interesting person... I guess that's why Rimuto is considering fulfilling you're little request." Naruto just grinned.

"Really? Well that's good... Everyone... come out." It was then that rustling was heard and Rubel's smile widened.

"Well now... Here are some people I didn't expect to see. Oswald... Gwendolyn, Inuyasha, Hiruma, Sena, and... if my eye's aren't mistaking me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru, a tall man with white hair wearing a white robe and a white fur pelt gave a nod.

"So you did find your brother." Naruto said to Inuyasha who gave a low growl. "Well then you know who it is that needs they're old stuff back."

"Very well... Naruto, you're currently traveling with that girl Clare correct?" Naruto folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes... as a fox..." Naruto said Rubel didn't say anything except lowered his bowler hat slightly.

"Would you mind assisting Clare with something?" Naruto thought about it then he gave a nod. "I'm sending Clare on a team that's actively set to hunt Awakened Beings. I know that she's strong and getting stronger but this one might be too much for her... If you could..." Naruto narrowed his eye's.

"Why are you so concerned for her? Is it because you think that she might die? Ha fat chance. That girl has inherited the body of one the most powerful beings in the HIstory of Claymores." Rubel smiled.

"You mean Teresa? You know of her?" Rubel quested.

"I tried to make her mine. But it didn't turn out too good." Naruto said. Rubel gave a laugh.

"No I imagine that it didn't, and yet Teresa was killed." Naruto looked somber at this.

"Yes... truly a great woman... she didn't have to die... not to some crazy little girl either." Rubel smiled at this.

"I wonder whose head will she take next?" He said rather enigmatically. Naruto didn't respond but he smiled.

"Well... will see about that sometime soon eh? Any way's where's this hunter team going to meet and when should I arrive?" Rubel smiled.

* * *

**The next day**

Clare and Raki walked dozens of chattering people, what surprised Raki about the place was it's seemingly non-existent interest or hostility that usually came whenever a Claymore entered their midst. Raki was also a little disheartened, Naruto had disappeared the night before and he didn't show up in the morning either which was unusual. Clare had suggested that fox was probably hunting for some food and the hunt was taking longer than expected but that didn't cheer Raki up much. He looked around as he walked.

"They don't seem surprised to see us." Raki said Clare gave a nod, noting this behavior also it was then a man garbed in black robes covering nearly every inch of his body stepped forward.

"This way." the man hissed. Clare and Raki followed him down a narrow passage way to a shack. He opened the door and stepped forward.

"Wait here, there's one more coming." He said and he walked past the two closing the door. In the darkness Clare could see 2 women sitting one with their legs crossed another sitting normally both of their faces hidden in shadow. Then someone stepped forward, another woman with large bangs and a rather cocky smirk on her face who was wearing a rather unique arm guard.

"Oh... you brought a child? It can't be your own. So you picked up a stray off the road huh? Is he going to fight with us?" She asked.

"He'll stay in the town. I'm going to find him an inn." Clare said. The woman stared at Raki and Raki shifted nercously under the glare.

"Heh... I see..." Clare stared at her confused by this statement. "So he's your... plaything." It happened in flash that Clare's sword connected with the womans. Clare stared at the sword anger blazing in her eye's at this statement. "Ha ha ha! It makes you mad that I'm right doesn't it!? How pathetic." It was then that the door opened again. The robed man was back and this time he was bowing.

"This way," He said, the loud clanking of boots was the steps were extremely heavy, too heavy for a normal Claymore. All eye's turned to see... a man, wearing heavy shoulder pads, large armored boots and carrying 2 large swords on his back. "Oh my what's this..." A calm yet cheerful voice said. "Fighting amongst each other? You guys wont' survive long if you do that." Raki gawked at the man's size he was huge! Just as big or even bigger than Galk. Also there was something unusual about the man, it was then that Raki found it, the man's hair was blonde, and his eye's... they were blue, not silver. The man then looked at Raki and his blank face split in a toothy grin. "Hello there! And you are?"

"This girl's plaything!" The woman who had crossed swords with Clare said. It was then that she felt her image blur as the man had punched her hard in the gut.

"I think that he can answer for himself." It was then that a sword was held up to his face.

"That's rather big talk from someone who made us wait for a week." The man gave a snort and then he reached out forward with a hand and grabbed the sword by it's very tip.

"Listen here... miss... I just got back into the game, if you knew who I was I would think four times about ever pointing anything at me..." The man growled. The woman stared at him, then all of a sudden the man at the door straightened up.

"Enough," The woman in the back said the giant turned his head then stood up releasing his grip on the sword..

"Sir, Miria... I leave the rest to you." The man said and with that he left, Raki was still gawking at the giant. The giant released his grip on the sword and stood up and turned back to Raki.

"Your name please?" he said.

"R-R-Raki." Raki breathed.

"A pleasure indeed Raki! And you miss...?" The giant quested to Clare.

"Clare." She said, staring at him.

"Raki and Clare... and you must be Miria." He said turning to the woman that had said 'Enough.' Woman bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"And you good sir are?" Miria quested politely.

"The names Naruto..." Naruto said grinning broadly.

* * *

_**Here's Part one of Chapter 5... I finally bring Naruto back into the game for real, there's going to be a surprise from Raki in the next chapter. What it is...? Well that dear readers is for you to come up with. Please review, Reviews good or bad invigorate me into wrting better and faster.**_


	11. Chapter 5, Part 2

* * *

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: Part 2, Review!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5, Part 2  
Slayers**

Miria raised an eyebrow, "Naruto? As in 'Naruto the Bloody Smile' Naruto?" Naruto smiled.

"Only one." he said.

"Naruto? That's kind of funny!" Raki said the surprise now gone form his face. "I've got a fox named Naruto!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? What does he look like?" Naruto said, Helen having recovered from the blow stared at Naruto hatred burning in her eye's.

"Mock me? I think not!" And she raised her sword ready to swing.

"HELEN! Enough!" Miria said. Helen staggered then turned to Miria surprised.

"B-But!"

"'But' nothing! Don't you realize who he is?" Miria said.

"What the fuck does that matter!?" Helen snarled.

"He used to be the former number 1 in his time, and was known for taking on and killing five Awakened Beings all by himself." The woman with the short crop hair said. She had lowered her sword and was staring up at Naruto. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw, you makin me blush that was about 800 years ago!" He said smiling. Raki's jaw drop.

"800 years ago? How... You look no older than 20!" This time Naruto really did blush, he crouched near Raki.

"The thing is about us, we mature quickly but once we've fully matured our biological clock just freezes. So that we can fight at the top of our game any time." Naruto said to Raki who gave an 'Oh' of understanding. Helen was glaring at Naruto.

"What you like little boy's as well?" She quested a flash of anger appeared in Naruto's eye's and in one swift movement he had pinned Helen to the floor his large boot squarely on her chest.

"I'll shut that disgusting mouth of yours if you keep up with this childish bullshit any longer." Naruto snarled. Miria stood up and moved to Naruto.

"Please... forgive her rudeness Helen often speaks her mind." Naruto raised his eye to Miria.

"I don't mind that in fact I like that but often if you got nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all." Naruto said removing his boot from Helens chest. Helen stood up coughing slightly, she glared at Naruto.

"Fine! I won't say anything then." Naruto just sighed and shrugged. Raki was staring wide eyed at Naruto then.

"You look familiar..." He said Naruto froze then turned ever so slowly to Raki, who was now looking him up and down.

"Really? Well maybe I'll tell you later." Naruto said. Raki still looked at him then he turned to Clare who straightened up and sheathe her sword which she still held tightly. Miria then spoke.

"Well we know who you are and while I know these two everybody else does not know them so why don't we all reintroduce ourselves?" Miria said. Naruto gave a nod.

"My name is Naruto."

"Helen"

"Deneve"

"Miria"

"Clare" Miria gave a nod.

"I would like to know everybody's rank. Also if they've every hunted Voracious Eaters." Naruto scratched his head.

"Rank # 0 and if I remember correctly this'll be 273rd, Voracious Eater " Naruto said.

"Rank # 22" Helen said. "I've never hunted one before."

"Rank #15 I've hunted one twice" Deneve said closing her eye's.

"I've had no experience of hunting Voracious Eaters. My rank is # 47." This last remark caught the attention of everybody Naruto frowned, Deneve blinked in surprise, Helen gave an exclamation, and Miria looked surprised. It was then that Helen began to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You hear that Deneve she's 47! HA HA HA HA!" Raki was staring at Helen a blush on his face.

"Wha! What's so funny. Don't make fun of Clare!" Raki roared. Helen stopped laughing but gave a low chuckle she walked to the boy then put a arm around his shoulder as if they were the best of friends. Raki however glared at her and clenched his teeth.

"Listen well my boy. Let me tell you something about Clare. There's one of us assigned to each region on the continent, some get killed, some get added so our numbers fluctuate. But basically there's one for each region, and each one has a number that indicates their rank in order of strength. They try to spread us out so we can respond to special situations like hunting Voracious Eaters." It was then that Raki understand exactly what this loud woman was saying. "Now you understand. You're pretty smart. There's 47 regions in all so out of all of us so-called Claymores! She's the weakest!" Helen said. Removing herself from the boy she stood up and folded her arms across her chest. Naruto just stood there rubbing his chin when Raki turned to him.

"Is this true?" Naruto sighed then rubbed his head frowning.

"Yes... it is true... Clare is the weakest among us."

* * *

**In a forest near the village**

A single rain drop fell then several more joined then a downpour came. In the rain the sound of five footsteps could barely be heard. The five Claymore walked through the rain soaked from head to toe in chilling water. As they walked Miria turned her head up to Naruto who was in front. "You are not an ordinary Claymore are you?" Naruto didn't stop but he slowed his pace slightly and turned his head slightly.

"What's your point?" Naruto asked.

"You're either an Awakened Being or Your a new addition to this generation." Naruto didn't say anything for a while then he said.

"I am an Awakened Being." Naruto said finally. Miria raised an eyebrow and Helen and Deneve put a hand on their swords, only Clare didn't respond..

"Really? You don't act like one." Miria said, Naruto knew what she was doing. She was testing him.

"What you think that we only like to kill things and more or less cause chaos and destruction?" he said coolly.

"Something to that effect yes..." Miria said calmly.

"Well not all of us do... I'll admit that I get a bit hungry more than most people but I don't harm humans no matter what." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure you don't harm humans?" Miria said. Naruto stopped and turned to Miria.

"Yes... I'm sure. I have no reason to." Naruto said then he turned and kept walking his steps becoming noticeably heavier.

"Hmph, an Awakened Being... Sister Miria should we really be keeping someone like him around? Or 47 for that matter?" Helen asked turning to look in disgust at Clare. Clare didn't respond but kept on walking.

"Helen we're a team now and this is orders from the top we work together," Miria said simply. Helen was about to argue when she shut her mouth. Naruto was staring at something and he hadn't moved. "What is it?"

"Nothing... I think found a place to stay though." He said and he pointed to a corner where the mouth of a cave could be seen. Miria gave a nod and walked to the cave the other's walked past him while Naruto stood and raised his head to the sky. He stared up at the rain then he closed his eye's and walked to the cave. All 4 of the women had taken off their bulky armor and had laid it down in front of themselves, their swords were thrusted behind them in the ground. Each woman was sitting leaning slightly on their Claymores. Naruto shook his head.

"Can't sleep unless you have those damn swords on your backs huh?" Naruto said.

"Oh and you can?" Deneve responded.

"Yeah I can... It's called a bed!" Naruto said grinning. Deneve gave a snort and closed her eye's Naruto began to take off his armor when he saw Miria stand up and grabbing both hers and Clare's sword and tossing it to Clare said.

"Come with me." she said simply. Naruto raised an eyebrow and continued taking off his armor, Helen stood up.

"I'm getting hungry want something Deneve?"

"No thanks" Deneve said. Helen looked at Naruto.

"What about you big man?" Naruto looked at her then he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll eat later." Helen shrugged.

"It's your choice big man." Helen said and with that she disappeared into the rain. Naruto turned to Deneve.

"So what's your story?" Deneve stood up and opened her eye's.

"There is no story." she said and she walked out to the rain. Naruto watched her go then he sighed and walked out to watch the fight between Clare and Miria.

The fight had just begun by the time Naruto got out. Miria struck first with a rushing blow which Clare blocked Clare leaped back and swung her sword at Miria, she tilted her head back in time to miss the sword from slicing her head off. Miria then swung high to which Clare ducked and slashed. Miria leaped over Clare landing behind her. Clare grabbed the hilt of her sword with both hands and swung again her sword colliding with Miria's in a rain of sparks. Naruto then heard footsteps and turned his eye's briefly to see Helen with a chicken leg in hand and was chewing it. She held out another piece to Deneve who declined, she then held the piece to Naruto who looked at it then opening his mouth wide bit the chicken leg off and began chomping on the bone causing Helen to release her grip on the chicken leg.

"Hmph... A thank you would be nice." She said and chewed at her piece of meat. Naruto swallowed the and pulled out the bone which was missing a large chunk of.

"Thanks." He said then began to gnaw on the remaining bit of bone. Helen who was watching Miria and Clare exchanged blows gulped then gave her opinion.

"She's a joke..." She said simply, Deneve gave a nod and closed her eye's.

"Yeah... she is." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"No... She just has the wrong kind of opponent..." THey looked at him, he was staring at Clare watching her, his eye's were burning with a light that they hadn't seen before. He then took a step forward and then he leaped between the two and grabbed their swords. "That's enough... Miria... you're no good against Clare... there's only one person that can bring out her true power." Miria narrowed her eye's.

"And who is that...?" Naruto gave a smile.

"That would be me..." Miria stared at him then she closed her eye's.

"I see..." Was all she said Naruto released his grip on her sword and turned to look at Clare. Miria walked to where the other two were and leaned against the rock face watching Clare and Naruto.

"You ready?" Was all he said. She gave a nod. Naruto's muscles began to bulge and twist making unappetizing cracking sounds. Then his arms bulged hugely and his legs did as well and he released Clare's sword and squatted down to all fours. Hhe then said in hoarse and rough voice. "Remember this is just practice... but I want you to come at me with all you got...** got it**?" he growled out. She gave a nod and closed her eye's. When Naruto had finished his transformation he looked like a giant blood red fox with armor plating his neck and joints. A long trail of spiked gold hair went from his head to his spine. He gave a roar that echoed through the night. He struck with such speed that it was a blur but Clare leaped back and then leaped forward slicing at his hand the blade didn't even sink into the mass of fur and flesh as it bounced off the fur. Clare gritted her teeth then he leaped up high and came down on Naruto's head her blade pointing directly down the was a loud jarring sound. "**Not bad aiming for my head, but that just makes you an easy target**" His tail appeared and swung sideways knocking Clare off him and into a rock wall. "**All right that's enough for now... ge**t some sleep all of you... We leave at dawn." Naruto said as he reverted back to his normal self his clothes had no tears or looked even the slightest ripped. He noticed Miria staring at him. "The clothes are made to sink into my skin and therefore not rip or tear." He said simply and he walked back into the cave.

"Hey..." He stopped and turned to face Helen. "You can't really expect her to fight do you?" She said. Naruto looked at Clare who was now lying on the ground her sword also lying on the floor.

"Yeah... She'll be fine... You should worry more about yourself tomorrow." Naruto said and he disappeared into the cave. Miria looked at Helen and Deneve then jerked her head toward the cave and walked inside. The other two turned to Clare who was lying on the floor her eye's closed then they also walked in the cave. As Clare lay on the ground she had a dream. She dreamed of a woman with long hair swinging her sword in single graceful strikes. Each strike was powerful, each attack could fell any monster with ease. It was like watching a dance, then she made a final blow and Clare opened her eye's.

* * *

**Here's Part 2 It's a bit rushed but I think that it's good and before you guys say anything yes I cut out the flashback featuring Raki and Clare... why? Because it is not necessary in the story. Please if you read this story then review it... Please!**


	12. Chapter 5, Part 3

* * *

**The Ancient Claymore...**

**Rating: M for gore, blood, language, and death  
Author: Soul Teller  
****A/N: Part 3, Review!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5, Part 3  
Slayers**

"Oh... she's alive, she's alive." Helen said as she stared down at Clare her armor gleaming in the sunlight. Clare didn't say anything as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Hey, get ready we're leaving," Naruto said as he looked at her, he then turned and started walking. Clare watched him walk away, then she grabbed her sword and headed to the cave.

**5 minutes later**

Naruto and the others came to a mountain pass with a rocky wall to their left and open canyon to their right with a small river flowing down below. Helen looked behind to see Clare following them although she was a considerable distance away. "What should we do with her? We should just leave her behind, after all we're just taking her to her death." Helen said.

"Listen, this is an order from the top, if you want to complain take it up with them!" Miria said now obviously fed up with Helen's whining. Naruto didn't say anything but he stopped walking.

"HEY!" A voice cried out. The other's stopped to see two men walking up to them. One man was wearing a cloth bandanna on his head while the other man had dark black hair shaped like a duck's rear end Naruto's eye's widened. In one swift movement he pulled out his sword and slashed at both of them. This caused a cry of alarm from the other's then Naruto's side began to spurt large quantities of blood, he fell to his knees.

"YOU!" He snarled at the man with dark hair who was smirking at him. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He roared and he lunged forward swinging both swords only for them to be parried by a blade protruding from the mans skin. The other man who had leaped up the side of the mountain wall was changing. His skin twisting his muscles bulging and he began to grow larger and 4 more pairs of arms grew from his sides, his head grew more angular. Miria stared at the man on the wall then turned her gaze to the man that was holding Naruto back with ease.

"No! This... this is bad! We heard it would only be one Voracious Eater not two and not of this caliber either!" Miria shouted as she pulled out her blade. The monster on the wall let loose a long, low breath. Helen, Deneve and Clare pulled out their swords as well as the monster looked at them crouched on it's large powerful armored legs.

"A male!? A male Voracious Eater? How can this be!?" Helen shouted. The monster chewed then something shot out of it's mouth.

"Watch out!" Miria shouted.

* * *

Naruto clenched his teeth, his eye's glowing red as her stared into the coal, black eye's of Sasuke who was still smirking. "Hello Naruto." He said coolly. Naruto kicked forward with his foot and Sasuke leaped back.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared again and he began slashing at such blinding speeds that it was a blur. Sasuke was blocking with blades emerging from his elbows and was also blocking at blindingly fast speeds. They continued this rapid exchange of blows and both were smiling as they continued their smiles grew more and more demented then there was a spurt of blood and Naruto broke the rapid exchange Sasuke's elbow blades shattered into a million pieces. Naruto held both of his blades outward his head lowered his face nearly disappearing into shadow as his smile changed to a scowl he looked up to see Sasuke a large cut on his shoulder which was still spurting red blood. Then the spurting stopped as the wound closed up. Naruto stared at Sasuke with his blood red eye's then his muscles began to bulge outward and his face slowly became more monstrous when he spoke his voice was deep and rough. "**Enough fucking around**...** I'm going to end this once and for all**!" Naruto snarled.

"Can you do it I wonder?" Naruto gave a snort.

"**You might've been the #1 in your time but remember**!!!** MY ERA WAS THE STRONGEST ERA**!" He roared and he swung down with all his might.

* * *

The whole area shook violently as Naruto's strike struck the ground the ground cracked and Miria looked at the ground worriedly. "Shit! That attack is going to take out the ground. The ground cracked and split the Voracious Eater on the wall was looking at Naruto. "**That lout**... **is he so eager to die**!?" it snarled and using it's hands and feet began skittering to Naruto.

"OI! I'm not down with you!" Helen roared and she leaped in front of the Voracious Eater and swung her sword. The monster vanished and all that Helen struck was the rock wall.

"Helen! Above you!" Helen looked up to see the monster above her it's arms working rapidly as it skittered toward her. "Get away from the cliff hurry!" Miria shouted. Helen jumped and landed on the ground but then the monster landed behind her. She turned and leaped back it opened it's mouth it's large tongue shooting forward only for it to be blocked by Clare.

"47!" Helen shouted as she flew back. Then the tongue wrapped around Clare and then threw her into the cliff. The monster retracted it's tongue, and looked at Helen. "That fool! She doesn't have the strength and yet she jumps right in!" It was then that Helen accessed her yoki her face disfiguring, then the oddest thing happened. Her arms stretched then her sword arm shot forward wrapping around it's arms. "**You're a real pain the ass, I'm going to finish you off now**!" She said her voice rough and low. With that she chopped off three of it's six arms however even as she turned to strike again the arms reconnected on veiny tendrils and swung to pierce her. However a figure appeared high above and came down slashing and severing the arms. The figure revealed to be Deneve whose veins were bulging as her missing arm was regenerating raw muscles twisting in the air.

"Striking out of nowhere like that... **I'll make you pay twice over**!" Deneve snarled.

* * *

Naruto leaped back as Sasuke slashed at him then lift into the air once again using his grotesque giant hand-like wings. "**A fox is always prey to the birds talons**!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto growled then his arms bulged with pulsing veins he threw one sword high up into the air it spun wildly but Sasuke merely flew to the side a smirk crossing his darkened face. "**What was that**? **You're getting more desperate** **aren't you**!?" Naruto just smirked as the blade suddenly swung around and chopped off one of Sasuke's wings the blade then landed in the cliff wall and stuck there. "**Wha-**!?** Impossible**!?" Sasuke cried as he began to careen into the cliff wall. "**Just kidding HA HA HA HA**!" Sasuke said and his wing all of a sudden sprouted again slick with purple blood and plasma. Naruto growled and his muscles began to bulge even larger his body was growing slightly.

"**I'm really getting sick of this bullshit, I'm going to end this right now**!" Naruto snarled then he stabbed his remaining sword into the  
ground and stared at his hands then they bulged and then grew larger elongating as they grew. Fur sprouted along the arms and hands, red fur and Naruto threw his hands up into the sky grabbing Sasuke's wings. "**I'll tear those damn wings off of you!" **Naruto snarled and he gave a pull and the wings were torn off and spurting large amounts of purple blood. "**Now this is over!**" Naruto snarled and let go of the wings and grabbing Sasuke threw him into the river streaming below. His arms then retracted back and he turned to see the girls having difficulty with the other monster. Naruto growled then he vanished.

"**HA HA HA HA HAAAA**! **What's wrong**? **Is the fear now sinking it you're skin**?** You're helpless**!"

"**Oh really**?" Naruto growled as he reappeared on the Awakened Beings head. It turned it's eye's up, Naruto jumped high and came down hard on the Awakened Beings head shoving it's face into the rocks it's arms flailed about to which Naruto grabbed the four on it's back, then pulled. Miria watched, her mouth agape, Helen and Deneve were also watching too, Deneve's arm now fully regenerated. There was a loud ripping noise then the Awakened Beings head shot up and an unearthly wail escaped it's throat. Then with a loud rip he pulled out it's arms. He tossed two of the arms into the river below then he held the other arms apart and watched as the tendrils connected the two arms together. Naruto looked satisfied then jumped up and landed sitting in front of the 3 stunned Claymores. "Now let's go this show on the road... Everybody listen to me! I know how to beat that thing but I need you guys to pay attention understood?" Naruto said. They looked at each other their swords held in front of them then they all gave a nod. "Clare? You still with us?" Naruto called watching as new arms were growing back in at a rather tremendous rate. _'That's going to be a problem... if they were by themselves...' _Naruto smirked as he heard the rocks falling apart, he didn't even need turn to see to know that Clare had stood up. She walked up behind them and held her sword forward.

"Forgive me..." She said simply, Naruto just stood up and looked at Clare warmly.

"Don't bother we need your... interesting technique. Miria! I need you to attack, Helen I need you to go after it's arms! Deneve! I need you on the back." Naruto barked and he turned to see the monster strike with multiple finger tendrils. Naruto vanished whilst everybody else was struck... well everyone except Miria who also vanished, it retracted it's fingers surprised to see he had missed. Helen and Deneve fell to the floor, shocked by the sudden impact of the attack.

"**What**?" The monster cried as Miria faded from existence, she then reappeared in front of it swinging her Claymore at it's monstrous eye's but then it's long tongue shot out impaling her in the stomach. However Miria then flitted out of existence once again this time reappearing next to Helen and Deneve. "**Again**?" It was then that Naruto reappeared behind the monster, his giant arm-chucks struck it's back in powerful upward swing. The monster turned it's head to Naruto then it's entire giant body. "**You**!" it shouted and then it sent both of it's newly regrown arms at Naruto. Naruto threw his arm-chucks up then grabbed the end of one arm and swung with all his strength at the monster whose head made a nasty cracking noise as it's head spun round. "**Bastard**! **I will kill you, I will kill you**!" It roared it was about to turn it's head back when it saw Clare coming down at it. It shot it's fingers once again at Clare however they all missed. "**What**!? **Impossible I shouldn't be missing**!?** DIE DAMN YOU DIE**!!!" it roared then Clare came down stabbing it's back. It gave a howl and two of it's arms reached back and grabbed her. However it's grip was quickly lost as Naruto jumped and flipping in the air smashed his foot on it's head. It took a few staggering steps back, then shaking it's head it glared at Naruto. It opened it's mouth when Miria appeared before Naruto. It's long, powerful tongue shot forward again this time wrapping around Miria.

"Miria!" Naruto shouted. He ran forward and leaped twirling in the air and then swing the arm-chuck at it's head however it's free arms grabbed the weapon. "Uh-oh" The monstert released of two of it's hands drew them back and punched Naruto. "Urgh!" Naruto flew back his arms releasing his weapon as he fell to the canyon below.

"**Enough of this crap**! **You all die right here right now**!" The monster shouted. It was then that something lodged in it's head. It turned it's eye's to see a Claymore, it then turned to see Clare her eye's gold, her muscles bulging her face distorted.

"**You're right, enough of this crap but the on dying is you**!" She roared and picking up Naruto's other sword she lunged forward.

* * *

"Keh keh keh!" Hiruma cackled, Inuyasha turned his eye's to him.

"What's so funny?" He quested, Hiruma turned his eye's to him.

"They're all getting their asses whupped and the fucking fox was just thrown into the river." Sena paled.

"Should we? Go help?" Hiruma shook his head.

"Nah the fucking fox wouldn't like it if we helped him defeat something this weak." Inuyasha gave a slight nod then he looked up to the mountains which were so distant and small.

"Keep us posted..." Inuyasha growled. Hiruma just cackled again.

* * *

**Yeah... this chapter is rushed but it's 2000 words long so it should be a good read for everybody... Enjoy! and please review!!!**


End file.
